Love Letter
by gyumint
Summary: Kehidupan seorang murid teladan bernama Jeon Wonwoo tidak selalu sesempurna apa yang kebanyakan orang bayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo (SVT) | Song Jia (OC)

Seventeen's members

AU | School Life | Hurt-Comfort | Drama | [T]

* * *

Notes

All Seventeen' members are in the same age and separated in three units/teams per class.

* * *

Disclaimer

17 belongs to Pledis Entertainment. And there will be some added cast(s).

* * *

 _There will be nothing seem as usual when we fall into someone and make a decision about to love them right away._

 _And, the usual things are gonna be different when we already realize how it feels sooner or later._

* * *

.

1stㅡ'The First Sight'

.

* * *

Pagi di hari yang memasuki bulan Maret bertemakan musim semi kali ini akan menjadi musim sebagai teman pembuka bagi Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki berbalut seragam SMA yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura dengan bunga berwarna _soft pink_ , di halaman depan rumahnya. Wonwoo senang dengan suasana yang damai ini, merasakan udara pagi di awal harinya resmi menjadi seorang murid tahun ketiga. Dengan mata terpejam dia membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya duduk di bangku kelas duabelas, akankah dia bertemu dengan orang baru, akankah dia terpisah dari ketiga sahabat setianya, akankah nilai-nilai sekolahnya baik-baik saja, dan, akankah pada akhirnya dia menemukan satu di antara sosok banyak gadis―yang seringkali dibahas oleh salah seorang sahabat bernama Kim Mingyu―menyinggahi dan memenangkan hatinya? Akankah semua itu terjadi? Wonwoo belum tahu pasti, dia sendiri mengaku kalau dirinya belum pernah sekalipun merasakan jatuh cinta atau sampai menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang gadis. Di luar dari semua itu, bagaimana dia bisa mengenal atau menjalin hubungan? Kalau dia sendiri saja sangat dingin kepada teman-teman siswi di kelasnya, pasti selalu seperti itu.

Namun, berbekal ilmu pengetahuan yang luas, kecerdasan otak, _plus_ wajah yang tampan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Jeon Wonwoo. Dengan wajah yang seperti itu, dirinya sudah menarik hati gadis manapun yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya, dari mulai kelas sepuluh, sebelas, bahkan tak jarang pula yang menjodoh-jodohkan dia dengan siswi yang juga terkenal di kelas-kelas terdahulu. Tapi bukan itu yang Wonwoo inginkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya akan mengencani satu di antara gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. _Mereka hanya mencari popularitas_ , begitulah kesimpulan yang iabuat. Penuh perhitungan.

Kembali ke pembahasan sebelumnya, di mana Jeon Wonwoo yang tadinya berdiri dengan mata terpejam, kini tak lagi berada di bawah pohon itu. Sudah sejak beberapa detik lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah garasi, di mana motornya terparkir. Tepat di sebelah mobil sang ayah, putra satu-satunya keluarga Jeon itu dengan cekatan membebaskan motor kesayangannya dari sana, menggiringnya ke halaman depan lalu memanaskan kendaraan beroda dua itu. Terlihat sebuah senyum tipis pada wajah pucatnya, seraya menunggu urusan dengan motornya selesai, dia melihat ke arloji di tangan kiri yang sudah berbunyi. _Sudah hampir setengah tujuh_.

Kembalinya dia dari halaman depan dan menyegerakan masuk ke ruang keluarga, Jeon Wonwoo hanya menemukan secarik kertas ditinggalkan di atas nakas kecil di pojokan. Diangkatnya kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Tertulis di sana, kalau sang ibu tidak sempat menyiapkan makan malam lantaran harus pergi mengunjungi rumah temannya. Dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan, lelaki muda itu menghela napas setelah selesai dengan surat kecil dari sang ibu. Otaknya menggemakan kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja' selama berulang kali hingga si pemilik kepala itu merasa bosan.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Dari segenap pertanyaan yang sudah dipikirkan sejak berdiri di bawah pohon beberapa menit lalu, tampaknya Wonwoo merasa ada yang kurang. Karena dia belum sama sekali menanyakan; _apakah kehidupanku akan membosankan?_ Itulah yang akan dia tanyakan di setiap hari bila ia memang harus dilanda perasaan semacam itu.

Abaikan perasaan itu untuk sementara. Wonwoo menghela napasnya dalam-dalam hingga ia siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sebelum waktunya bersantai di kelas baru tak sempat ia nikmati, lelaki Jeon itu memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

Secepatnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengunci stang motor, ini adalah saatnya dia mencari kelas baru yang akan menjadi teman keduanya hingga ia lulus nanti. Wonwoo biasanya berangkat bersama Kim Mingyu, tapi untuk pagi ini sih tidak. Dikendalai oleh rasa malas Kim Mingyu, maka sejak semalam lelaki bertaring ganda itu sudah memberitahunya; bahwa dia akan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Dan Wonwoo dengan biasa hanya mengiyakan lantaran tak mau berlama-lama atau bahkan menyuguhkan banyak pertanyaan. Toh, dia merasa lelah sekali setelah semalaman menyiapkan segala perlengkapan sebelum paginya akan ke sekolah.

Hingga tiba di daun pintu kelas 12-A, Wonwoo membaca sederet nama, tertempel di sisi pintu. Yang ternyata ketika melihatnya, membuat hati si lelaki dilanda rasa lega―lantaran ketiga sahabatnya juga berada di kelas yang sama.

"Oy!"

Berbalik badan―masih dengan senyuman lega di wajahnya―senyum lebar Wonwoo seketika luntur saat melihat siapa yang sudah menepuk pundaknya. "Eh, Jun? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aish, aku tahu kok, aku memang bukan warga kelas ini," jawab lelaki bernama Jun yang sudah mengagetkan Wonwoo dari lamunan rasa bahagianya. "Aku berada di kelas 12-D, masih bersama si sipit Kwon Soonyoung, Xu Minghao, dan―"

"Lee Chan 'kan? Anak itu."

Jun tertawa ketika Wonwoo dapat menebak dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan dia sudah hapal betul bagaimana sifat Wonwoo jika masih pagi di sekolah; akan banyak berdiam dari pada bercandanya. Tipikal murid teladan.

"Baiklah Won. Aku ke kelas dulu. Sampaikan salam pada tiga orang lainnya ya!". Lalu setelah Jun melambaikan tangan, Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai respon kilat.

Di akhir perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Jun selang beberapa menit lalu, membuat dia merasakan ada satu beban lagi di dadanya. Beban itu hadir dan menjadi pekat setelah hanya berupa bayangan kelabu. Tentang; bagaimana jika dia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya sesering dulu? Bertemu dengan Jun pagi ini membuatnya sadar kalau sebentar lagi ujian-ujian akan segera mendatangi mereka―para murid kelas duabelas―dan takkan bisa dihindari walau sekalipun. Pemikiran semacam itulah yang akhirnya memaksa Wonwoo agar bisa mengendalikan diri dalam kesehariannya, baik itu di sekolah ataupun di rumah, atau bahkan di tempat-tempat yang sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya. Seperti mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, bermain sekaligus mengerjakan tugas bersama entah itu di rumah Seungcheol, Mingyu atau di rumah Hansol. Semuanya takkan terasa seperti ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, semuanya akan terasa berbeda dari hari-hari biasa.

Wonwoo menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya.

Tak lama usai menghela napas dengan mata terpejam, suara seseorang habis terjatuh kali ini ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinganya. Bersiap menoleh, Wonwoo lagi-lagi terdiam. Bukan, yang kali ini membuyarkan lamunannya bukanlah orang yang sama. Bukan Wen Junhui yang tadi menyapa dan sedikit mengobrol dengannya, bukan Choi Seungcheol, bukan Kim Mingyu, bukan pula Choi Hansol; keempat temannya.

Ingin rasanya dia menyapa siswi yang terjatuh di depan pintu kelas sebelah itu, ingin rasanya dia menolongnya, ingin rasanya― _ah_ , namun dia terlalu diam untuk melakukannya. Terlalu enggan untuk bergerak ke sana.

Padahal, gadis itu butuh bantuan seseorang lantaran semua tumpukan bukunya ikut terjatuh berantakan di lantai depan pintu, ditambah lagi, deritanya pagi ini lengkap dengan tak ada satu orang pun menghampiri. Padahal di kelas sebelah itu ramai akan calon murid kelas 12-B. Tapi mereka justru berbuat hal yang sama dengan Jeon Wonwoo; hanya terdiam dan sibuk melihat daftar nama yang tertempel di sisi pintu.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan Jeon Wonwoo harus teralihkan akibat seseorang berdiri menutupi gadis yang terjatuh itu, memenuhi sisa ruang di sekitaran depan pintu kelas sampai semuanya kebagian untuk melihat nama mereka.

 _Lupakan saja._ Ucap Wonwoo membatin.

"Jeon Wonwoo," sahut seseorang lagi. Yang kali ini adalah teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya, si pria tinggi bertaring ganda dengan kulit yang agak gelap. Tangan kirinya disampirkan di sepanjang pundak Wonwoo sambil menggiring lelaki Jeon itu masuk kelas.

Tak dapat berpendapat ataupun menanggapi sapaan pertama Mingyu di hari pertama mereka sebagai murid tahun ketiga, tatap Wonwoo hanya sebatas tatapan datar dan tak ada maksud untuk balas menyapa temannya itu.

Rasanya agak canggung.

Barangkali dia lupa bagaimana caranya menyapa seseorang― _ah_ , tapi tidak juga. Toh tadi dia bisa menyapa Jun, 'kan? Bahkan bisa mengobrol meski hanya sejenak.

"Kau kenapa? Belum sarapan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?"

Mingyu menawarkan sesuatu dengan baik sesuai gayanya yang biasa; acuh asal acuh. Kendati begitu, Wonwoo senang ketika sang teman tetap menjadi orang yang sama, gaya khas Mingyu yang berantakan dan terkadang menyebalkan, tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Selagi mereka masih menjadi sosok yang sama seperti dari awal berteman, maka mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"Oy, kenapa diam sih? Ayo ke kantin." Mingyu mengajaknya sekali lagi. Tas langsung diletakkan ke atas meja, ritsleting dibuka dan beberapa buku dikeluarkan. Perkataan Mingyu yang barusan mebuyarkan bayangan Wonwoo tentang kebiasaan sehari-harinya―bersama ketiga teman terdekatnya untuk dikemudian hari. Seperti tadi sebelum Mingyu datang menggiringnya ke dalam kelas, saat Wonwoo berspekulasi tentang kehidupan kesehariannya yang tak lama lagi akan berlangsung sebagai rutinitas yang berbeda dari biasanya. Semua itu seakan pecah dan berubah menjadi kepingan kenangan tak tergantikan. Alih-alih mengiyakan ajakan Mingyu atau menolak, Wonwoo lebih menyukai kesunyian kelas dengan rutinitas biasa mereka; duduk di sudut meja dan menghabiskan waktu pagi hingga pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Aku bukannya lapar, Gyu. Hanya tak bisa berpikir saja."

"Omong kosong, kau 'kan murid cerdas kesayangan para guru, teladan pula. Masa di hari pertama menjadi senior kelas duabelas sudah menyerah?"

Wonwoo menelaah setiap perkataan Mingyu, yang kini sedang tertawa renyah akibat kalimat Wonwoo yang melantur. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya bahwa Jeon Wonwoo, si murid teladan yang sangat disukai semua guru. Bukti bahwa Jeon Wonwoo adalah murid teladan, dapat dilihat dari segi; ketepatannya tiba datang ke sekolah, skill dalam bermain basket pada pelajaran olahraga, serta kecerdasan otaknya yang sudah pernah membawanya sampai ke olimpiade matematika saat dia duduk di kelas sepuluh. Agaknya mengejutkan bila Wonwoo bisa semudah itu berkata 'tidak bisa berpikir'. Lantas, apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini? Hingga hampir meraup segala pujian yang sampai tak ada habisnya dia terima. Bahkan hingga detik ini. Tidak bisa berpikir katanya? Oh, yang benar saja!

Saat memikirkan hal-hal yang mereka lalui di masa lampau, Mingyu juga tidak lupa, ketika dia menduduki jabatan sebagai wakil ketua Osis saat duduk di kelas sebelas―yang hanya sementara―bahkan mampu menggoyahkan imannya. Lantaran bukan dia yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi wakil, tetapi Wonwoo lah yang mengajukan permintaannya. Katanya 'sih, agar Kim Mingyu bisa belajar menjadi pemimpin untuk ke depannya. Lelaki bertaring ganda itu menyeringai ketika ingat kalau Jeon Wonwoo pernah menjadi ketua Osis dengan dia sebagai wakil. Oh, betapa Mingyu tak akan pernah lupa akan momen ketika mereka menjabat bersama.

Dia lalu melempar senyum yang dibalas sebuah senyum lebar oleh Wonwoo. Hingga lelaki Jeon itu menyadari sikap sang teman yang aneh untuk beberapa saat, "Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Mencurigakan."

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingat waktu kau dengan tega meminta Pembina Osis untuk mengikutsertakan aku sebagai wakilmu. Dasar tak berperasaan."

"Oh yang itu. Kau juga pernah jadi kapten tim Basket 'kan?" ucap Wonwoo, lekas terbahak ketika temannya mengulas ulang momen menjabat berdua. "Tentu saja harus tega. Teman sepertimu, sayang sekali kalau kau menjadi idaman para siswi di sekolah hanya karena wajahmu. Kau harus berprestasi juga, Gyu."

Kelanjutan yang Wonwoo lempar kepada Mingyu berakhir dengan sebuah decak keras dari temannya, tentu saja Wonwoo tega bila alasannya seperti itu. Rupa-rupanya, Mingyu pernah menjadi lelaki populer lantaran wajah― _ekhm_ ―tampannya. Juga karena dia adalah kapten tim basket selama duduk di kelas sebelas.

Mingyu ikut terbahak, tangan kiri memegangi perutnya ketika Wonwoo menyerangnya hingga _skakmat_ dan tak bisa membantah lagi. Di saat seperti ini lah, di mana mereka dapat dengan santai kembali mencairkan suasana yang hampir saja dipenuhi rasa kaku dan canggung akut. Hingga akhirnya, kedua lelaki yang tengah bersendagurau itu menyadari, bahwa ada ramai orang yang satu persatu memenuhi ruang kelas. Tak terkecuali dengan dua sahabat mereka yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu; Choi Seungcheol dan Choi Hansol. Mereka melempar tatap penuh gembira ketika mendapati dua teman lainnya sudah berada di dalam kelas lebih dulu.

Hansol menyegerakan untuk menyapa dua sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu. Tas yang tadi disandang kini telah diletakkan ke atas meja yang ia pilih, tepat di sebelah kiri Mingyu―yang kebetulan belum ada pemiliknya.

"Bagus sekali, aku suka ini," sahut Hansol, sesaat setelah merapikan meja belajar yang mulai detik ini _sah_ menjadi meja setianya hingga lulus nanti. " _Man_ , kami terjebak macet."

"Kenapa tidak terlambat sekalian, huh?" tanya Mingyu tak acuh, sebuah seringaian tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Lumrah rasanya mengetahui tanggapan asal yang seringkali diucapkan olehnya, toh, memang seperti itu perangai seorang Kim Mingyu. Ucapannya bisa saja terdengar ketus, sembarangan dan menyebalkan, tapi apapun itu semuanya hanya sebatas kata-kata yang tak mengandung arti khusus di baliknya.

"Tadinya sih hampir terlambat, tapi berterimakasihlah pada jalanan yang mendadak lancar kembali."

"Jadi, kalian berangkat bersama?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang mendapat giliran bertanya, mendengar cerita Hansol tentang mereka yang terjebak macet berdua, mengingatkan Wonwoo kalau semalam Mingyu menolak ajakannya untuk berangkat bersama.

Pertanyaan itu mendapat respon sebuah tawa sesaat dari Hansol, lelaki itu kemudian duduk di atas mejanya dan menjawab, "tentu saja. Bukankah kalian juga sering melakukannya? Kita berempat juga sering berangkat bersama 'kan?"

"Aku―Mingyu, kami tidak."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Dia yang menolak ajakanku," tandas Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuk yang ditudingkan ke arah si pria bertaring.

"Aigoo, sejak kapan kau suka _curhat_ , Won?" tanya Mingyu, ikut-ikutan menimbrung obrolan kecil antara Wonwoo dan Hansol. Namun, di tengah-tengah perbincangam singkat ketiga lelaki itu, Seungcheol menyusul mereka dengan kalimat pembuka, "apa kabar?"

Dan seketika itu pula Mingyu menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, sorot matanya tertuju dari bawah hingga atas seorang Choi Seungcheol. Mingyu tahu dengan sekali lihat saja, temannya itu sedang merasa gembira. Namun, tak tahu apa penyebab di balik kegembiraan itu. "Yang satu ini, malah menanyakan kabar," ledeknya, yang segera dibalas dengan sebuah tendangan kasar Wonwoo pada betisnya, "masih baik dia bertanya soal kabarmu, Gyu. Dari pada tidak sama sekali."

"Ya, ya, dasar murid teladan. Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, sekarang kita harus duduk di kursi masing-masing, dua menit lagi wali kelas akan datang."

Seolah tak menyangka kalimat yang dilontarkan Mingyu murni berasal dari mulutnya, ketiga teman yang kini kembali ke kursi mereka meledak dalam tawa lantaran terkejut mendengar teman yang paling beringas―di antara mereka berempat―dapat mengatakan hal demikian. Mengejutkan.

Sesuai dugaan, Guru Park―yang sudah pernah menjadi wali kelas keempat sekawanan itu―masuk ke ruang kelas, namun tak sendirian. Beberapa buku yang dibawa dalam dekapannya langsung diletakkan ke atas meja yang ada di depan, sebelah tangan merogoh spidol lengkap bersama sebotol tinta yang kemudian ikut diletakkan di sebelah buku-buku tadi.

Kembali diingatkan, bahwa sang guru masuk ke kelas 12-A tidak sendirian, bahwa sang guru membawa serta seorang siswi yang kalau tidak salah―

 _Bukankah itu, gadis yang tadi pagi?_ Wonwoo terus menggumam di tempat duduknya, lalu imajinasi yang terselip kian meluas saat dia menyadari kalau gadis itu seharusnya berada di kelas sebelah, 12-B. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Lantas, menangkap ucapan yang lepas begitu saja dari mulut si lelaki Jeon, Mingyu menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya, "kau mengenalnya, Won?"

Wonwoo tak lekas menjawab pertanyaan dari teman yang duduk di depannya, alih-alih menyegerakan menjawab antara 'iya' dan 'tidak', Wonwoo malah tak tertarik untuk sekadar mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban lisan, ia hanya dapat terdiam dengan kedua netra yang terpaku pada wajah gadis di depan sana. Pada wajah gadis yang sesungguhnya belum sempat dia lihat ketika sang gadis terjatuh. Oh, agaknya Wonwoo merasa sedikit menyesal tidak menolongnya, merasa tidak enak lantaran terlalu enggan untuk menyapanya, merasa tak enak hati untuk bertatap muka―akibat rasa kepedulian ternyata dikalahkan dengan rasa enggan yang terlalu besar. Wonwoo menyesalinya, kendati sedikit.

"Baiklah, muridku sekalian." suara Guru Park menggema, beliau hendak memulai kalimatnya sembari mengetuk meja dengan spidol agar atensi para siswa terfokus hanya untuknya di depan kelas. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mempersilakan gadis itu untuk berkenalan lebih dulu. Dengan beberapa penjelasan mendasar, "Kita kedatangan seorang teman lagi. Tadinya, dia ada di kelas duabelas-B, namun karena ada kesalahan teknis, ternyata dia adalah warga kelas ini. Sama seperti kita."

Pada saat yang bersamaan, seluruh murid merespon kalimat milik Guru Park dengan baik, menyapa dengan kata 'hai' atau dengan 'selamat bergabung dengan kami', bahkan ada pula yang dengan cengiran di wajahnya berani mengatakan; "berapa nomor telepon mu?". Lalu berujung dengan sorakan keras dari teman yang lain.

Gadis itu dengan mudahnya larut dalam candaan teman-teman barunya, memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang manis, memperlihatkan keceriaan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya, memperlihatkan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang bersemburat ketika dia melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Sampai-sampai, tanpa disadari Wonwoo lupa akan wajah bengongnya yang tak terkendali, Wonwoo lupa akan kesehariannya yang berlagak tak peduli, dia melupakan hal-hal semacam itu, hingga akhirnya saat gadis itu selesai bercanda dengan para murid kelas 12-A dan segera memperkenalkan diri, Wonwoo tak kunjung mengedipkan mata.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Song Jia. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik ya, senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

.

.

Usai perkenalan diri di kelas, penentuan ketua kelas beserta jajarannya, hingga ke pembagian daftar piket―yang lumayan membosankan―keempat lelaki dari kelas 12-A itu kini sedang melangkahkan kaki bersama-sama, ke tujuan yang sama pula; kantin. Ya, mereka ingin sekali memulai hari pertama bersekolah sebagai murid tahun ketiga dengan cara yang sudah tak terhitung lagi sesering apa―makan di kantin bersama. Yang mengajak pertama kali adalah Seungcheol, lelaki yang tadi dinobatkan menjadi ketua kelas―lagi―setelah masa jabatan penuh dua kali berturut-turut saat duduk di bangku kelas sebelas bersama wali kelas yang sama; Guru Park. Dan tentu saja ketiga sahabatnya tak akan menolak, toh mereka akan memulai hal semacam ini lagi 'kan di kemudian hari? Benar sekali. Sambil bercanda di sepanjang lorong menuju kantin, Mingyu yang mendapat giliran melemparkan lelucon kini tak dapat membuat Wonwoo tertawa ataupun sekadar berkata; 'tidak lucu, Gyu.'

Tidak sama sekali.

Padahal, biasanya lelaki Jeon itu akan larut dalam candaan teman-temannya kendati sedikit saja―walau tak mudah―tapi yang kali ini 'sih tidak sama sekali. Bahkan belum sempat Mingyu membuat leluconnya, lelaki Kim itu menyikut dada Wonwoo, membiarkan temannya yang pendiam itu meringis kesakitan. Kendati begitu, yang disikut tidak memberi perlawanan apapun bahkan seusai meringis, dia menahan rasa sakit itu, dia mengabaikan tindakan Mingyu yang mencoba merebut perhatiannya, yang sesungguhnya tak mudah di dapatkan. Mingyu sendiri pernah berkata, _"menarik atensi Wonwoo tak semudah kau membalikkan telapak tangan_. _"_

Dan tentu saja Wonwoo pernah membalas ulasan Mingyu, _"tentu saja, berani bayar berapa kau untuk mendapat perhatianku?"_

Lupakan saja, Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah dua orang yang kerap kali memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil sampai hal besar sekalipun―meski yang mulai duluan adalah Kim Mingyu. Jadi tidak heran lagi mengapa keduanya sering kali bertukar pikiran yang amat berbeda, sedangkan dua teman lainnya seperti Seungcheol dan Hansol hanya bisa berdiam selagi kedua teman mereka tak berlarut-larut sampai bertengkar segala. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka sudah dewasa.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku ingin kimbab." Ketika sampai, Mingyu yang dengan beruntung mendapat antrean paling depan langsung menyambar piring dan hendak memesan seporsi kimbab. Tipikal lelaki beringas. Lain dengan Seungcheol, lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menimbang-nimbang makanan apa yang akan mengisi perutnya, atau barangkali dia hanya ingin makan cemilan? _Well_ , Seungcheol suka apa saja asal itu bisa dimakan.

"Sepertinya aku pesan semangkuk _ramyeon_ pedas saja, itu sudah cukup."

"Kalau kau?" tanya Seungcheol pada Jeon Wonwoo, meski yang ditanya sudah pasti menjawab 'burger' sebagai makanan pilihannya ketika sedang beristirahat di kantin.

"Aku sepertinya sedang ingin..,"

Mencoba untuk menebak dengan tepat, Seungcheol akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menginterupsi kalimat Wonwoo yang terhenti, "burger 'kan?"

"Benar."

Lantas setelah semua selesai dengan pesanan masing-masing, kini giliran kebiasaan mereka yang kesekian. Yup, bermain gunting-batu-kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memesan semua pesanan dan dua orang lainnya akan menunggu di meja yang akan ditempati. Begitulah segelintir keasyikan yang mereka ciptakan sebagai bentuk kesenangan dan kebiasaan. Cara sederhana yang tak pernah ada ujungnya.

Setelah Seungcheol menang melawan Mingyu, lalu Hansol kalah melawan Wonwoo, maka mereka sudah tahu siapa yang akan duduk manis dan siapa yang akan menjadi pelayan. "Huh dasar payah!" Ledekan Mingyu yang ditujukan kepada Hansol meledak di antara ramainya orang yang mengantre. Lelaki yang satu ini memang super berisik, di tengah keramaian pun dia tidak segan-segan untuk berteriak, tertawa dengan suara paling keras, melontarkan lelucon yang tak bermutu, hingga terkadang sampai berani mengagetkan penjaga kantin.

Beruntung banyak siswi yang menyukainya. Kalau tidak…

Seungcheol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, merangkul Wonwoo dan bersiap mencari tempat duduk favorit mereka seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, kami duduk manis dulu ya. Daah~"

―

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Kini saatnya mereka melakukan _random talk_ di dalam kelas sebagai pengisi kekosongan jam yang memang disengaja, lantaran belum waktunya untuk membagi jadwal pelajaran apalagi buku baru. Memang seperti itulah sekolah, segelintir kegiatan klasik yang sudah lumrah dilakukan kebanyakan murid di kelas bila tak ada guru, sudah pasti menghabiskan sisa-sisa jam kosong untuk mengobrol, bersendagurau, bermain permainan khas anak sekolahan, mendengarkan musik lewat _iPod_ , memainkan game lewat laptop atau melakukan beberapa kenakalan kecil lainnya.

Dari mejanya yang berlokasi tepat di dekat jendela, Wonwoo mendengus ketika kejenuhan melanda lantaran suara keributan di kelas membuatnya tak bersemangat untuk melakukan hal berguna seperti; membaca buku. _Tak ada yang lebih mengasyikkan selain ketenangan_. Itu prinsip yang iapegang selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Namun terlepas dari rasa jenuh itu, sudut netranya mengamati seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, sedang asyik membaca sesuatu―yang tampaknya adalah sebuah novel. Menyadari kalau buku yang tengah dibaca oleh gadis itu adalah novel yang iaketahui, spontan si lelaki memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya bicara, "kau suka, _The Moonstone_?"

"Ya?"

Tepat beberapa sekon sehabis gadis itu menoleh, pandangan Wonwoo seakan tak bisa terlepas dari wajahnya, seolah-olah wajah gadis itu lah yang kini menjadi objek hidup di matanya, hingga membuat dia lupa tentang keriuhan seisi kelas, lupa akan keributan yang tak lekas ada ujungnya. Semua bentuk kenakalan itu tak lagi membuatnya dapat berpaling ke lain arah.

Kecuali, ke wajah Song Jia.

"Maaf, siapa namamu? Aku 'kan baru saja pindah dari kelas sebelah, jadi belum begitu hapal meski tadi sudah―"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"―Oh, Jeon Wonwoo ya. Salam kenal kembali, aku Song Jia."

" _Hm_."

"Ah, omong-omong tadi kau menanyakan soal _ini_ , 'kan?" Jia bertanya seraya telunjuk kanan yang mengarah tepat pada sebuah novel yang ia genggam. "Aku menyukainya, apa kau juga suka?"

" _Hm_."

"Ohh, begitu. Apa yang kau suka dari cerita ini?"

"Entah."

"Lalu, mengapa bisa suka?"

"Entahlah."

"Eh?"

"' _Eh'_?"

 _Bodoh, ada apa denganmu Jeon Wonwoo?_

"Kau kenapa Wonwoo-ya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu―uhm, baiklah." Dan Jia pun kembali berkutat dengan novel yang dibacanya. Abaikan Wonwoo yang sedang terbengong dengan wajah bodoh itu, memikirkan apa yang sudah dia buat selama beberapa sekon yang lalu, mengajak gadis itu mengobrol tapi sendirinya hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat. Sudah jelas bukan? Bahwa Jeon Wonwoo memang belum dapat mengenal siswi dengan baik.

 _Sigh_. Wonwoo menghela napas dengan mata terpejam. Pikirannya seolah melayang entah ke mana lantaran ini adalah yang kesekian dia memiliki percakapan yang sangat singkat dengan seorang siswi. Ia jadi ingat ketika dulu pun pernah berbuat demikian; dia yang memulai obrolan namun sendirinya mempersingkat jawaban.

"Won, pulang nanti, kau ke mana? Apa langsung pulang?" Pertanyaan Mingyu menepis hal-hal yang tengah dipikirkannya selama beberapa sekon seusai obrolan tak jelas bersama Jia. Wonwoo kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian matanya dibuka lebar spontan bersama jawaban, " _hm_."

"Mau bermain _video game_ tidak? Sudah lama sekali semenjak kelas sebelas berakhir," ucap Hansol dari tempat duduknya, "rumahku lagi sepi. Ibu dan ayahku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Jadi kalian bisa menginap juga 'kan?"

Mingyu menjentikkan jari tanda setuju, "ide bagus! Aku ikut."

"Aku tidak."

Hansol dan Mingyu spontan menoleh, "Eh, kenapa?"

"Sedang tidak mood saja."

 _Bohong._

"Jeon Wonwoo," panggil Mingyu cepat.

" _Hm_?"

"Mau sedang mood atau tidak pun, kau selalu sama, _man_."

Alih-alih mengiyakan atau mengelak, Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu yang disusul dengan tawa renyah darinya. Kendati di dalam otak bukan tentang mood atau tidaknya. Tapi tentang konversasi singkat masalah novel beberapa menit lalu.

Hingga obrolan mereka harus berhenti ketika bel pulang berbunyi.

Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya, memasukkan segala macam buku ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk kembali pulang, "hari ini ibuku juga pergi ke rumah temannya, jadi aku akan tinggal bersama ayahku."

Hansol mengernyitkan dahi, "lalu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan di rumah?"

"Tentu saja membuatkan makan malam, jadi mungkin lain kali saja, oke?"

Hansol lekas mengiyakan dibarengi dengan Mingyu yang mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul 09.45

Wonwoo sedang berteduh di dalam kamarnya. Seraya merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur mengamati langit-langit yang tampak monoton. _Aku bosan_. Sudah beberapa kali ia menggumamkan dua kata yang terikat jelas itu di dalam benaknya, sambil menyisihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan di sekolah yang sudah dia lalui sekitar sepuluh jam lamanya. Wonwoo mendengus. Kedua manik dilebarkan demi mengamati seisi kamar lalu kembali dipejamkan, benar-benar bosan.

Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Tuan Jeon pulang dari pekerjaannya yang super sibuk, membiarkan sang anak laki-laki merasa seperti terdampar di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, tanpa orang-orang di sekitar. Wonwoo kembali mendengus. Ke mana ayahnya? Ke mana ibunya? Apakah mereka tak peduli dengan anak emasnya yang selalu berusaha demi membuat mereka merasa bangga? Ke mana mereka selama Wonwoo membutuhkan kepedulian masing-masing dari ayah-ibunya? Wonwoo tidak tahu. Belakangan semenjak dia menduduki peringkat umum di sekolah, ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa menghubungi lewat telepon. Memberinya selamat, kendati itu diucapkan melalui _video_ _call_.

Wonwoo mendengus sekali lagi dengan kedua mata yang terpejam lantaran kedua manik hitamnya terasa panas dan berair. Mungkin dia bukan lelaki cengeng. Tetapi, Wonwoo sedang merasakan kehidupannya yang mulai terasa membosankan. Sudah sejak duduk di kelas sebelas, Wonwoo benar-benar merasakan apa itu kesepian, kendati dia selalu memiliki ketiga sahabatnya juga kesembilan teman lain yang masih peduli padanya. Namun, rasa peduli itu belum sepenuhnya ia dapat. Belum lengkap sampai ia mendapatkan kepedulian dari kedua orang tuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon. Dua orang yang menjadi idolanya sejak kecil. Berterimakasihlah atas kesuksesan mereka, berkat itu sang anak diberkahi kecerdasan otak lengkap dengan pribadi yang cukup baik sehingga selalu saja menjadi murid teladan. Wonwoo adalah anak yang sempurna. Namun, kesempurnaan yang ia miliki menjadi _minus satu_ lantaran ia tak cukup mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya―yang super sibuk.

Usai memejamkan mata, Wonwoo yang merasa air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya yang hangat, kemudian beranjak dari kasur. Sebelum berdiri dan membasuh wajah, ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Menatap luasnya langit terbentang namun tak ada satu bintang pun menghiasi di atas sana. Sama seperti dia. Yang memiliki keleluasaan namun tak dapat mengisinya dengan keindahan. Wonwoo pun mengurungkan niat untuk membuatkan makan malam, ia merasa tak berkewajiban untuk melakukan hal semacam itu sekarang. Tinggalkan semua embel-embel 'teladan' dari setiap orang yang mengenal baik dirinya, Wonwoo tak sesempurna apa yang sudah orang lain bayangkan tentang dia. Mereka tidak tahu menahu.

Hingga Wonwoo ingat ketika dulu saat masih duduk di bangku SD, di mana Seungcheol pernah menanyakan soal keberadaan ayah-ibunya yang tak pernah menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, tentang di mana mereka ketika siang hari saat ketiganya bermain ke rumah Wonwoo, tentang di mana mereka saat malam hari menjelang makan malam dan sebelum tidur. Wonwoo hanya mampu mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Atau, balik bertanya seperti; _"Apakah ayah dan ibumu selalu menjemputmu? Apakah mereka selalu mengobrol denganmu ketika siang hari? Apakah mereka selalu sempat membuatkan makan malam dan menyantapnya bersama di atas meja makan? Apakah mereka membacakan dongeng untukmu sebelum kautidur? Apakah orangtuamu menyayangimu?"_

Bahkan ketiga temannya kerap sekali membalikkan pertanyaan Wonwoo menjadi pernyataan, _"mereka melakukannya karena mereka peduli, dan tanpa diminta, Won. Mereka orangtua kita, bukan orang lain."_

Atau bahkan tak jarang mereka menyanggah dan menganggap pertanyaan Wonwoo sebagai pertanyaan yang konyol; _"jangan berlagak seperti kau tak punya orang tua, Won. Jika mereka tahu, mereka akan kecewa dan sakit hati padamu."_ Tipikal jawaban sederhana murni dari pola pikir anak-anak.

Wonwoo meremas seprai di ranjangnya diikuti sedikit gerakan menggores kasur dengan gusar. Wonwoo benci jika dirinya berada di tengah-tengah jembatan yang jika salah satu sisinya hendak rubuh, maka langkah kaki berikutnya akan merubuhkan semuanya. Wonwoo seakan sedang berpegang pada harapan yang sama sekali tak ada hasilnya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sedang terseret ombak yang akan membawanya hanyut bersama mimpi-mimpinya.

Pernah saat dia menjadi siswa SMP, ketika acara kelulusan, kedua orangtua pun tidak menyempatkan diri untuk hadir dan sekadar menyaksikan anak tunggal mereka yang sebentar lagi tak memakai segala macam atribut SMP. Sampai-sampai, salah satu siswi yang pernah ditolak olehnya pernah mengatakan; _"orangtuamu tak menyayangimu, Won. Itu adalah karma akibat kau menolakku."_ ―sebagai bentuk balasan sang remaja perempuan lantaran ditolak oleh Wonwoo.

Karena jujur saja, Wonwoo tidak pernah dekat dengan siswi. Tidak sekalipun.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, kawan." Wonwoo menggumam dalam sepinya. Langit malam yang terbentang luas tanpa bintang itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu akan lelaki Jeon yang tengah dilanda rasa kesepian. Wonwoo beranjak. Langkah tungkainya sedikit gontai. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran sesegera mungkin ketika tiba di dalam toilet yang ada di kamarnya. Ia berkaca. Sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan menyeringai, di pantulan kaca itu dia kemudian menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang kini menjadi bagian dalam memori kepalanya, yang kini mencuri perhatiannya, yang kini mendapat sedikit tempat di catatan otaknya.

Dan orang itu sendiri, adalah si gadis ceroboh bernama Song Jia.

Kala mengingatnya, Wonwoo tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Seperti biasa, di hari kedua ia bersekolah, Wonwoo mengendarai motornya. Hingga ketika sampai di gerbang depan, ia―sudah pasti―mendapat pujian atau sorakan dari para siswi, mengingat kalau sang siswa teladan dengan julukan kutu buku itu adalah yang paling populer di sekolahnya, dengan Mingyu yang berada di posisi kedua. Wonwoo hanya membalas sorak sorai para siswi itu dengan tatapan datar, tak ada arti atau alasan jelas di balik tatapan itu. Tipikal Jeon Wonwoo, si lelaki dingin yang kerap sekali menolak perasaan para siswi yang kurang beruntung. Ia berjalan di korridor dengan membiarkan ransel yang disandang menggantung di bahu kiri. Ia berjalan tanpa perlu repot-repot membalas sapaan para gadis itu, bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi dia memang tak menyukai hal-hal yang berlebihan. Dia bukan Kim Mingyu yang dapat dengan mudah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada para siswi. Dia bukan Choi Seungcheol yang suka membalas lambaian tangan para siswi. Dan dia juga bukan Choi Hansol yang selalu menebarkan senyum di sepanjang korirdor. Dia Jeon Wonwoo, siswa teladan penggarap buku perpustakaan berjuluk kutu buku―dan yang teramat pendiam di antara keempat sekawanan di sekolah. Menurutnya, _"Aku adalah aku, kalian adalah kalian."_

Hingga saking pendiamnya, dia bahkan tak peduli jika sewaktu-waktu ketika dia berjalan menyusuri koridor, akan ada kejadian semacam…

 _BRUK!_

"Kyaaa, Jeon Wonwoo! Apa kau bisa menemaniku ke toko buku sore ini?" Seorang siswi yang baru saja terjatuh di hadapannya, malah berharap soal pergi ke luar bersama. Sore ini? Heol! Tidak mungkin Wonwoo menuruti permintaan iseng itu dengan senyum teramat lebar lalu lekas menjawab, _"baiklah, dengan senang hati."_ Karena, nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Balasan dari Wonwoo, hanya dengan tatapan datar dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan siswi itu. Benar-benar tega, huh.

Setibanya di kelas, dia akan melakukan rutinitasnya kembali sebagai murid tahun ketiga. Beberapa tumpukkan buku adalah benda yang mengawali paginya di sekolah, beserta beberapa alat tulis lainnya. Namun, beberapa sekon sebelum meletakkan pulpen ke atas meja, dia melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya tengah menidurkan diri di atas kedua tumpukan tangan sebagai bantal―tampaknya ia sedang terlelap.

Tentu saja gadis itu adalah Song Jia.

"Wonwoo?" Suara sapaan itu terdengar tidak asing. Si pemilik nama yang terpanggil pun segera mengarahkan netranya ke hadapan sang teman. Seraya menatap langsung pada sang teman, ia terlihat celingukan ketika merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Seungcheol-ah. Di mana Hansol?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu, "dia berangkat dengan Mingyu. Semalam Mingyu menginap di rumahnya."

"Jadi, kau tidak―"

"Ya, aku tidak ikut. Park Sonsaengnim memberiku arahan kemarin. Jadi, aku memilih untuk berdiam di rumah."

"―Oh, begitu. Aku 'pun tidak ikut. Ibuku sedang di rumah temannya. Tak ada yang menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahku."

Seungcheol membatin, _ayahmu, Won?_

"Ah, ya Hansol memberitahuku soal itu. Ah, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke kantin sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Oke. Atau, ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Aniyeo. Kausarapan saja di sana dengan tenang."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti!"

"Hm."

Tinggalah dia dan segenap kesunyian pagi di dalam kelas. Oh tidak, enak saja dia beranggapan kalau di dalam kelas hanya sendiri, tentu tidak. Tidak sampai dia sadar bahwa di sebelah kirinya ada gadis itu, masih dengan kepala yang ditidurkan. Menilik seorang Song Jia yang tertidur pulas tanpa sekalipun bergeser atau mengubah posisi, Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Tandanya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selama gadis itu tak terbangun.

 _Sudah hampir setengah tujuh._ Ia menggumam.

Ia meraih sebuah novel dari dalam tas, ditariknya sebuah _bookmark_ pada halaman yang iabaca terakhir kali. Satu tarikan napas panjang kemudian berakhir dengan sebelah sudut bibir terangkat. Ia sedang tersenyum tipis melihat novel yang ada di genggamannya, memproyeksi ulang pembahasan singkat tentang novel _'The Moonstone'_ , yang kebetulan disukai oleh Jia.

Senyum pada wajah Wonwoo kian melebar.

"Eung―" terdengar suara seseorang habis terbangun dari tidur. Wonwoo menoleh.

Tepat di hadapannya, kedua mata Jia mengerjap seraya memperjelas pandangannya sehabis terlelap. Gadis itu memandang Wonwoo masih dengan mata yang disipitkan, ia menguap. "Kau, sejak kapan melihatku?"

Wonwoo terkesiap selepas Jia bertanya. Mencerna pertanyaan yang diucapkan Jia untuknya. Wajahnya dipalingkan sesegera mungkin, guna menghindari sederet pertanyaan yang menyusul.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Belum ada satu jam."

Jia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari mengubah pernyataan Wonwoo menjadi kalimat tanya, "pfft, 'belum ada satu jam'?"

"Apa menurutmu itu lucu?"

"Tidak juga sih." Jia tampak menyembunyikan tawanya di balik telapak tangan. "Aku hanya heran. Aku 'kan bertanya soal sejak kapan kau melihatku seperti itu. Bukan berapa lamanya kau melihatku."

"Oh, benar juga," timpal Wonwoo, kembali memberanikan kedua netranya bertatap langsung pada milik Jia. "Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Lagi-lagi Jia mentertawakan pernyataan lelaki Jeon itu, disusul dengan sebuah senyum lebar pada wajahnya yang memerah akibat terus-terusan tertawa. "Memangnya, butuh konsentrasi sepenuh apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkatku?"

"Entah."

"Aih, dingin sekali. Sudahlah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku."

Wonwoo merasa tak mengerti, sejenak sepasang bola matanya diarahkan ke pojok kanan atas, tampak berpikir, " _dingin_?"

"Ya terus terang saja, kau ini dingin sekali. Kalau megajak orang lain mengobrol, kau pasti menjawab dengan begitu singkatnya. Kecuali dengan teman dekatmu―"

"Aku tahu."

"―maaf, aku terlalu berterus terang." Jia mengakhiri kalimat penutupnya dengan seulas senyum. Meski di dalam hati dia merasa tidak enak karena harus mengatakan itu pada lelaki yang baru ia kenal. Namun, mau tidak mau hal itu harus ia katakan lantaran sejak obrolan soal novel kemarin terjadi begitu singkat, tak membekas kesan menarik apapun di antara percakapan mereka.

"Tidak masalah."

Jia kembali menoleh, ia bersiap untuk bertanya sebuah hal lagi namun gagal dikarenakan suara cacing di perutnya terus menuntut soal makanan. "Ah, omong-omong, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah." _Ya Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa kau tak bisa balik bertanya barang sekalipun, huh?_

"Wah, tampaknya ibumu selalu membuatkan sarapan untukmu ya? Wah, kau beruntung sekali." Jia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, kedua matanya diedarkan ke arah papan tulis.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya mendadak berhenti menatap bukunya. Wonwoo lekas menutup buku yang iapegang, memaku tatap pada permukaan meja.

Benaknya bekerja keras usai kalimat yang murni keluar dari bibir Song Jia. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat untuk menghapus jauh-jauh kalimat yang tak sengaja ia dengar itu. Kendati dia memang mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali mengakhiri obrolan dengan gadis itu sekarang juga. Ia ingin menepis semua ekspektasi yang dikatakan Jia padanya. Ia ingin― _ah_ , kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa ucapan normal yang tak seharusnya menjadi masalah bagi Wonwoo justru membuat rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya?

Entahlah, Wonwoo benar-benar tak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

"Oh bagaimana ini, aku lapar sekali."

"Kau lapar?"

Jia mengangguk. Membiarkan Wonwoo menatap wajahnya yang kelaparan. Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu meraih tas bekal dari dalam lacinya lalu lekas meletakkan tas bekal itu ke atas meja milik Jia. "Kau boleh makan bekalku."

Jia merasa tak percaya, kedua maniknya dilebarkan ketika Wonwoo memberi izin si gadis untuk menyantap apa yang bukan miliknya. Seketika, hal itu terasa aneh. Pada awalnya Jia merasa biasa, memulai percakapan mereka karena kesukaan pada novel yang sama, kemudian beralih pada berbagi bekal.

Apa itu tidak terlihat aneh? Mungkin menurut sebagian orang, hal itu wajar-wajar saja terjadi. Tapi bagi Song Jia, berbagi kotak bekal setelah dua kali pertemuan saja, agak aneh.

Jia yang merasa tak enak hati, kemudian mendorong kembali kotak bekal itu kepada pemiliknya, Jeon Wonwoo. "Maaf, tapi aku―"

"Tidak baik menolak makanan yang ada di depanmu. Jadi lebih baik diterima saja."

"―b-baiklah jika menurutmu begitu. _Gomawoyo_ , Wonwoo-ya."

―

10 menit sebelum istirahat makan siang berakhir…

"Hansol-ah, kau lupa membawa bukumu?" Mingyu menepuk pelan pundak sang teman ketika mereka selesai berurusan di dalam perpustakaan. " _Heol_ , sampai kau rela meminjam seperti itu. Masih ada aku, Wonwoo dan Seungcheol tahu. Kenapa ke perpustakaan?"

Hansol menyikut dada temannya dan memaku tatap pada buku yang ia pegang. "Kita tidur kemalaman, Gyu. Aku jadi lupa membawa buku Bahasa Inggris-ku."

"Hei, asal kautahu saja ya, kita sudah biasa berbagi buku pelajaran di kelas. Kau sudah kenal baik kami bertiga, 'kan? Lalu, apa lagi yang kauragukan?"

Hansol terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa renyah. Ditatapnya kedua mata milik lelaki tinggi yang melangkah beriringan dengannya, "Mingyu-ya, aku bukannya ragu. Hanya tak ingin merepotkan saja." Mingyu menatapnya tak percaya, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Hansol sekali lagi dengan wajah sok pintar. " _Yeah_ , kawanku ini tampaknya sudah menjadi duplikat seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Apa, namamu resmi diubah menjadi 'Jeon Hansol' saja?"

" _Shit_ , apa-apaan kau Mingyu!"

Keduanya saling bertatap muka dan meledak dalam tawa di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas, sebelum jam istirahat makan siang benar-benar berakhir. Mereka berempat tadinya sudah makan bersama di kantin―berhubung bekal Wonwoo yang sudah habis, maka dia menyempatkan diri untuk makan dengan ketiga temannya. Lalu, ketika mereka hendak kembali ke kelas, Wonwoo-Seungcheol dan Mingyu-Hansol berpisah di tengah jalan. Dua orang lagi segera kembali ke kelas dan dua lainnya pergi ke perpustakaan―namun Hansol tak memberitahu untuk apa mereka ke sana.

Hingga tiba di kelas menyusul yang sudah sampai lebih dulu, Mingyu dan Hansol segera menimbrung dengan Seungcheol yang duduk di tepi meja milik Jeon Wonwoo, mengbrolkan hal-hal yang kemudian berakhir dengan candaan. "Aku belum pernah ke sana. Sekalipun tidak, Won." Mingyu menyeletuk ketika mendengar bahwa Seungcheol tengah membahas perpustakaan kota sembari merangkul kedua temannya; Seungcheol dan Hansol, "tak ada alasan jelas bagiku untuk sekedar berkunjung ke sana. Tempat itu tidak hanya dipenuhi jutaan buku, tapi juga tebal akan debu."

"Aih, kau belum pernah saja mengunjungi perpustakaan kota secara langsung!" timpal Choi Seungcheol tampak tak setuju, ia memandangi teman beringasnya sejenak lalu dengan kedua alis yang bertaut ia melanjutkan, "di sana banyak gadis cantik yang membaca, Gyu."

"Omong kosong! Kau boleh mengatakan mereka cantik, tapi mereka itu lugu dan kutu buku, haha." Mingyu melempar opininya yang mengandung unsur ledekan di sana, sama sekali tak segan-segan mengatakan hal yang mungkin bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Ditambah lagi, tampang bengisnya menyuratkan rasa tak acuh yang kentara. "Ck, kalian ketinggalan jaman, _man_."

"Menurutku, kami tidak begitu kok," kali ini Seungcheol membantah cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat untuk disanggah. "Kau saja yang tak menyukai buku."

"Aduh," ucap Mingyu lagi-lagi meledek, "kau saja yang tidak tahu. Selama liburan sebelum masuk sekolah, aku menghamburkan lemari buku Wonwoo dan meminjam sekitar satu, tiga―ah, lima buku!" Mingyu membantah opini milik Seungcheol seraya menghitung dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya, yang berakhir dengan satu pukulan pada lengan kirinya dan pukulan itu adalah hadiah dari Jeon Wonwoo, sambil mengajukan pertanyaan, "Aih, ke mana bukunya kaubawa pergi?"

Mingyu mengacak rambut milik Wonwoo dan membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Di rumah. Lagi pula, kau sudah baca semuanya 'kan? Jadi, untuk apa buru-buru kukembalikan?"

"Aku tidak minta buru-buru dikembalikan. Aku hanya bertanya, apakah buku itu bersamamu, dan ke mana kau membawa mereka? Itu saja."

"Ya, ya, baiklah Tuanku Jeon Wonwoo. Bukunya aman bersamaku."

"Aish, sudahlah kawan-kawan. Lihat jam tangan kalian, sebentar lagi kelas kita akan kedatangan guru―" Hansol menggebrak meja milik Wonwoo yang sedang dijadikan tempat beradu argumen kecil-kecilan. Sembari menatap ke arah arlojinya, ia kembali duduk dan segera meletakkan buku ke atas meja. Lantaran di depan kelas kini sudah berdiri seorang guru laki-laki berkacamata. "―lihat, 'kan? Kubilang juga apa."

.

.

Bel pulang telah dibunyikan, suaranya yang nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah membuat berbagai macam keributan terjadi di dalam kelas. Lantaran mereka sudah lama menanti bel yang ditunggu-tunggu. Usai memberi salam pada guru sebelum meninggalkan kelas, dan disusul dengan mengingatkan antar siswa untuk segera melaksanakan bagian piket mereka, Seungcheol kemudian berpamitan kepada seluruh rekan kelas 12-A. Ia menapakkan kakinya keluar kelas bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Seperti biasa.

Mereka melangkah bersisian di sepanjang koridor menuju parkiran motor. Selama berjalan di keramaian, waktunya pertunjukkan _solo_ seorang Kim Mingyu. Lelucon? Sudah biasa. Dia adalah pelopor lelucon dan pencipta keributan di sekitar lorong-lorong kelas ketika waktu istirahat sedang berlangsung, maupun ketika jam pulang tiba. Hingga terkadang salah satu dari ketiga temannya menyeletuk atau bahkan terpaksa mengunci mulut milik lelaki Kim itu, sebelum menjadi wabah buruk yang besar―lantaran candaan yang ia buat tidaklah se- _positif_ itu. Kalimat-kalimatnya mengandung unsur berbahaya, berbau dewasa, dan tidak jarang menyinggung soal― _ekhm_ ―gadis atau rencana gilanya tentang; bagaimana kalau mereka sewaktu-waktu memiliki pacar dan jika bosan lantas menggantinya dengan yang lain, atau mengencani lima orang gadis sekaligus dalam lima hari. Yang mana pada akhirnya, ide tak masuk akal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si murid teladan, Jeon Wonwoo. Dengan mengatakan kalau Mingyu 'Gila', tak lekas membuat Mingyu takut atau peduli akan perasaan para gadis yang mungkin nantinya, akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

Lain lagi dengan Hansol. Ia tipikal lelaki sederhana yang mengikuti arus saja. Ia _simple_ , dan tak banyak omong. Menebar senyum adalah prioritasnya. Jika ia sedang dalam _mood_ untuk membuat _jokes_ sederhananya, maka Hansol akan dengan senang hati melakukan hal itu. Namun jika tidak, ya tetap tidak. Dia berbeda―bahkan jauh―dari Kim Mingyu. Kenakalannya hanyalah segelintir kenakalan sewajarnya. Paling tidak seperti bermain _video game_ sampai bosan, menginap di rumah teman sambil membuat kamar si pemilik berserakan, tidur di kelas, mengacau lelucon milik Mingyu atau hanya menjawab asal pertanyaan para siswi seadanya saja.

Jangan lupakan Seungcheol. Di sepanjang koridor jika hendak pulang, ketua kelas yang satu ini akan membalas lambaian tangan para siswi. Ramah dalam menjawab sapaan mereka, bahkan tidak melunturkan senyum lebarnya. Seungcheol mungkin bukanlah murid teladan seperti Jeon Wonwoo, namun rasa-rasanya ia sangat pantas jika diposisikan sebagai Jeon Wonwoo kedua. Kenapa? Ya tentu saja karena aura kepemimpinan berpotensi besar dalam diri Seungcheol. Wajar jika beberapa guru menyebutnya sebagai _The Second Jeon Wonwoo_.

Baiklah, cukup untuk _personal description_ kali ini. Mengingat kalau mereka sudah tiba di parkiran dan sudah menstarter motor masing-masing.

"Apa besok kalian sibuk?" tanya Mingyu di sela kegiatan menstarter motor, bersamaan dengan yang lainnya. "Sepertinya aku ingin main, ke atap-atap gedung. Sudah lama sekali," lanjutnya. Mingyu menelan salivanya sesaat ketika belum ada respon sedikitpun. Dia melempar tatap kepada Seungcheol, lalu untuk beberapa detik ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Hansol. Mingyu merasa dirinya tak perlu bertanya pada Wonwoo, karena sudah pasti ditolak oleh lelaki itu. Namun seketika benaknya malah berubah pikiran, ia juga melempar tatap ke arah Wonwoo. "Hei, apa kalian ini bisu? Ck."

Seungcheol tergelak, sebelah tangannya memutar _off_ pada kunci motor. "Besok ya? Uhm, jam berapa? Kalau setelah pulang sekolah, aku tidak bisa."

Yang ditanya bergeming sejenak, kepala dimiringkan dengan dua bola mata yang diarahkan ke kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berdecak. "Kalau begitu, kita sekalian makan malam di luar saja. Berarti jam tujuh?". Seungcheol mengangguk, "baiklah, _deal_."

"Baiklah, kalau sekalian makan malam, aku bisa ikut." Ingin terkejut atau tidak, tetapi kenyataannya Mingyu merasa kaget saat Wonwoo bilang kalau dia mau ikut ajakan darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, Won. Tapi, aku terkejut," ucapnya, kedua bola mata dilebarkan dan terpaku pada milik Wonwoo yang datar. Sebaliknya, Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya lalu berdecak.

"Ck, berlebihan."

Tinggal satu lelaki lagi yang belum menjawab, lelaki itu Choi Hansol. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan motornya, belum sadar kalau sudah dua menit atau lebih mereka berunding. Masih belum hingga saat ketiganya melempar tatapan mereka kepada Hansol, si lelaki yang masih bergeming justru mengabaikan mereka. Lalu ketika menyadarinya, yang ditatap malah menengadah, seolah tak ada pembahasan apapun di antara mereka. Tampaknya dia sedang tak acuh. "Apa?"

Ketiganya mendengus, tampang tak sabaran yang mereka tunjukkan tampak kentara sekali. "Ikut atau tidak?" Mingyu bertanya sekali lagi sekaligus menaiki motornya. "Kami sudah setuju semua. Tinggal kau."

Hansol mengerjap seraya bersiap-siap untuk memakai helm, "ke mana?"

"Ke atap gedung. Besok jam tujuh sudah berkumpul di pinggiran jalan dekat perpustakaan kota. Lalu kita makan malam di restoran terdekat. Bagaimana?" jelas Mingyu panjang lebar. Membiarkan yang dijelaskan untuk berpikir sejenak sebelum membuat keputusan.

Lalu Hansol mengangguk dua kali dengan mata yang disipitkan, "boleh juga. Aku ikut."

"Bagus!"

.

.

Hari ini adalah yang ketiga, di mana mereka akan melaksanakan janji sesuai yang telah disepakati keempat pihak yang bersangkutan. Pagi, siang, sore sudah dilewati di mulai dari kegiatan di sekolah, makan siang di kantin hanya bertiga tanpa Wonwoo yang tentunya sudah membawa bekal dan memilih untuk makan di kelas sekaligus membaca buku. Berikutnya ketika jam makan siang berakhir, saat ketiga lelaki tiba di kelas, namun mereka tak menemukan Wonwoo di dalam sana. Ada momen ketika Mingyu bertanya pada gadis yang sedang berbincang bersama Song Jia―gadis itu adalah Kim Nara, yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Jia. Lelaki itu menanyakan apakah keduanya melihat Jeon Wonwoo dan ke mana perginya. Mereka hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala seraya mengedikkan bahu.

" _Shit_." Adalah akhir kata dari Mingyu setelah mengatakan 'terimakasih'.

Namun setelahnya, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Wonwoo ke perpustakaan sekolah, yang dicari sudah berada di daun pintu sambil memasang wajah datar seperti tak bersalah. Toh, memang dia tak bersalah 'kan?

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

" _Apa?_ " Mingyu menyanggah, lidahnya berdecak keras ketika mendapati teman yang dicari dengan santainya menanyakan kata 'Apa' padanya. "Dari mana saja kau? Makan ke kantin tidak mau, lalu di kelas malah menghilang."

"Jalan-jalan," jawabnya santai. Wonwoo tak peduli apakah Mingyu akan kesal atau malah membiarkan si kutu buku itu terbebas dengan alasan klasik itu.

"Alasan," bantah Mingyu, mencibir Jeon Wonwoo yang jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan ketiganya. "Kau pasti habis dari perpustakaan 'kan?"

"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa?"

Dan, keduanya berhenti beradu argumen saat Hansol mengingatkan pasal perjanjian mereka.

Ada pula saat hendak pulang sekolah, Mingyu hendak menentukan atap gedung mana yang paling asyik dan paling dekat dari perpustakaan kota. Di pinggir jalan saat sengaja memberhentikan motor masing-masing, lelaki bertaring ganda itu mulai menganjurkan teman-temannya untuk menentukan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Ketika Wonwoo yang lebih sering mampir ke perpustakaan kota mengingat sesuatu, maka ia menyarankan untuk langsung ke atas atap perpustakaan itu sekalian. Ketiga temannya memberi respon berupa kalimat yang serupa; "tidak buruk, aku setuju."

Dan, kini adalah saatnya. Pukul enam lebih lima menit, adalah saat yang tepat untuk berkumpul di atap perpustakaan. Sesuai janji sepulang sekolah sore tadi.

Wonwoo, si pencetus lokasi sudah siap dengan pakaian sederhananya. Tubuh kurus-tinggi itu sudah terbalut dengan sweater abu-abu cerah dan jeans, beserta _Converse_ High-Top putih yang seringkali ia pakai bila hendak jalan-jalan ke luar atau sekadar bermain dengan ketiga sahabat. Si lelaki memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya, kedua mata dilebarkan demi memaku fokus pada pemandangan di luar sana; jalanan yang penuh oleh pejalan kaki dan kendaraan beroda dua maupun empat. Tidak aneh lagi bila dia melihat pemandangan malam hari yang ramai akan manusia di bawah sana, lantaran kamar yang terletak di lantai dua dengan jendela besar mengizinkannya untuk menyaksikan indahnya jalanan dari atas, lengkap dengan cahaya lampu jalan yang cerah. Wonwoo menghela napas dalam-dalam, kedua tangan diletakkan pada dua sisi kusen jendela sambil melihat ke arah kanan-kiri-atas-bawah secara bergantian. Dia menyukai hal seperti ini. Tak hanya dapat membuang jenuh, tapi dia bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana ramainya kehidupan di jalan, berbeda dengan kehidupannya. Bukan, Wonwoo bukannya tak bersyukur dengan kehidupan layak yang ia miliki. Ketiga sahabat setianya sudah lebih dari cukup, ditambah lagi kesembilan teman di lain kelas yang masih ada untuknya. Hanya satu yang belum begitu cukup―bahkan jauh dari kata cukup―yaitu, perhatian lebih orang tuanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau belum mendapatkan perhatian mereka, Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo memandang nanar ke arah langit malam yang terhampar luas di hadapannya sembari menghirup udara malam. "Memangnya separah itu jika tidak mendapat perhatian mereka? Ck."

Sejenak Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya, kembali menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan mengembuskan karbondioksida itu sekeras mungkin. Matanya mengerjap ketika ia sadar akan janji yang mereka buat. "Aih, hampir saja lupa!"

―

Hingga Wonwoo tiba di depan perpustakaan kota, ia segera mengunci stang motornya dengan langkah yang dipercepat untuk meraih tangga di belakang gedung. Bersamaan dengan itu, di tengah-tengah usahanya menaiki tangga yang amat panjang, sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk.

 _Bagus, Mingyu sudah datang lebih awal dariku._ Gumamnya, geram.

Dan tibalah dia di atap, menyaksikan ketiga temannya sudah tiba lebih awal dari dirinya. Seakan memasang raut protes atas keterlambatannya sendiri, sebelah alis yang dinaikkan menjadi bukti kalau dia sudah dibuat heran oleh ketiga temannya. Ia rasa, kedatangannya sudah tepat waktu. Tapi, kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Wonwoo melirik arloji kulit yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Shit, sudah jam tujuh lewat duapuluh menit._

"Maafkan aku, kawan. Ada kendala di jalan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, malam ini jalanan macet―"

Mingyu mendadak berdiri dari kursi kayu panjang yang ada di atas sana seraya menginterupsi, "sudah pandai terlambat rupanya."

"―Mingyu-ya, ayolah, bukan seperti itu maksudku."

" _Bukan itu_? Klasik sekali," tandas Mingyu cepat seolah tak memberi celah bagi lelaki Jeon untuk memperjelas kesalahan yang ia buat. "Lalu apa kalau _bukan itu_ , huh?"

"Baiklah aku salah," katanya. Saat berdiri di hadapan sang sahabat yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, Wonwoo menjadi bingung dan lupa akan dirinya. "Aku terlalu larut dalam udara malam, Gyu. Aku terlalu merindukan ketenangan di malam hari. Sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau akulah pencetus dari pertemuan di atas atap ini."

"Sudahlah," Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi urusan yang lebih panjang atau yang lebih buruknya lagi, sampai meluas dan menjadi efek samping negatif bagi persahabatan mereka. "Wonwoo sudah menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia terlambat. Dan dia tak seterlambat itu, Gyu. Hansol-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Well_ , menurutku Wonwoo tidak sesalah itu. Kita semua lebih sering terlambat ketika ada janjian 'kan, Gyu?" ucap Hansol, mengikuti jejak Seungcheol dan menjadi pelerai kedua. "Jadi maafkan saja dia yang jarang-jaang terlambat seperti ini. Toh, selama kita sering melakukan hal yang sama, Wonwoo tak pernah marah kepada kita."

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Mingyu memaafkan Wonwoo. Di atas atap itu keempatnya berpelukan lalu saling mengucap kata maaf, juga mengobrolkan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan selama seminggu ini. Mereka merundingkan kegiatan seru apa saja yang hendak dilakukan ketika pulang sekolah, atau saat sedang istirahat makan siang. Semuanya seolah sudah tergambar dan tercatat jelas di buku rencana masing-masing. Namun bukan buku berupa wujud asli yang dimaksud, buku rencana milik mereka lebih seperti perjanjian bersama. Mirip seperti segulung kertas di dalam botol kaca, yang akan terus bersama meski mereka akan hanyut terbawa arus dan dilahap oleh gulungan ombak. Maka keempatnya mencoba untuk memperbaiki keadaan seperti semula. Mencoba untuk melakukan kegiatan gila-gilaan demi menghindari rasa jenuh di antara keempatnya. Menyusun sebongkah daftar tempat yang akan menjadi lokasi mampirnya mereka dan keseruan apa yang hendak dilakukan selanjutnya.

* * *

Enam hari berlalu dengan mengisi keseharian sepulang sekolah untuk sekadar mengunjungi atap perpustakaan. Atau di lain kesempatan, mereka juga berjalan menyusuri pinggiran Sungai Han dan bermain di sana. Sama seperti hari-hari lain yang mereka manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Mengisi hari dengan masak bersama hingga makan malam tiba. Dengan mengandalkan Kim Mingyu―yang ternyata diam-diam memiliki bakat menjadi seorang _chef_ ―sebagai juru masak mereka. Choi Seungcheol sebagai leader atau pemandu yang cekatan. Choi Hansol sebagai salah seorang personil komedian bersama Kim Mingyu yang menghibur, juga andal dalam membantu. Dan Jeon Wonwoo, si teladan yang diibaratkan sebagai pemberi wawasan, selalu saja mengajarkan hal-hal baru kepada ketiga temannya lewat buku-buku yang iabaca. Enam hari yang berarti bagi empat lelaki berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Mengisahkan usaha mereka dalam memperbaiki keadaan. Persahabatan tanpa pertengkaran? Rasanya mustahil hubungan yang terjalin bertahun-tahun lamanya itu akan berjalan lurus, normal, atau aman-aman saja. Semuanya butuh perjuangan hingga menghasilkan akhir yang memuaskan.

Sejak malam di atap perpustakaan dengan keterlambatan yang iabuat, lalu keadaan membaik dan kian menyenangkan, Wonwoo yakin pada dirinya dan ketiga temannya. Enam hari yang sudah mereka lewati bersama, tak mungkin dilupakan oleh si lelaki lantaran momen seperti itu takkan terulang atau menjadi seasik yang akan datang. Kendati ia ingin sekali berkumpul lagi ketika sukses nanti. Bahkan jauh-jauh hari, dia sudah memikirkan apa yang kira-kira akan menjadi penghambat bagi mereka untuk bertemu, mengingat sebentar lagi begitu banyak ujian akan menyusul. Hingga nanti di hari kelulusan, apakah mereka akan berpisah dulu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi? Atau ada hal lain yang belum mereka ketahui akan menjadi alasan kerenggangan sementara selagi mereka menuntut ilmu?

 _Entahlah_. Gumamnya.

Di Hari Minggu ini ia sedang berbaring sendiri di atas _single bed_ miliknya, merasakan ketenangan di malam hari seraya memutar ulang kegiatan seru nan gila yang terjadi sejak enam hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya berguling ke kanan mengarah pada jendela yang luas. Lagi-lagi ia memandang langit pekat yang kali ini dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang.

Seakan terhipnotis, Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melepas rindu pada ketiga sahabatnya. Padahal baru saja semalam mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing―setelah empat malam menginap di rumah mereka secara bergantian. Pada kesempatan ini, langit yang tengah ia tatap, seakan memproyeksikan wajah ketiga sahabatnya dimulai dari Kim Mingyu, lalu Choi Seungcheol dan disusul oleh Choi Hansol.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, senyum di wajahnya kian melebar hingga membuat deretan giginya yang rapih terasa kering.

Namun, tak cukup sampai pada gambaran wajah Choi Hansol, proyeksi pada langit malam ini ditutup oleh wajah seorang Song Jia.

Bagaimana bisa? Padahal selama menghabiskan waktu bersama ketiga sahabatnya, tak sekalipun terlintas di benak Wonwoo untuk mengajak gadis itu bercakap-cakap. Baik di kelas, di lapangan basket ketika pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, ataupun ketika seluruh murid kelas 12-A belajar di perpustakaan. Tidak pernah satu kali pun ia berbicara pada gadis itu. Namun yang malam ini hadir lebih lama di luar jendelanya, justru senyum ceria milik Jia. Mau dihapus dengan usaha sekeras apapun, Wonwoo seperti tak berdaya ketika wajah gadis itu terpampang di langit malam kesayangannya. Ditambah lagi, senyum lebar pada wajah si gadis, seolah tak pernah luntur dari hadapan si lelaki. Membuatnya tersentak. Lantaran lamunannya mendadak melantur atau keluar dari relnya.

"Yaa Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa dengan dirimu?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri seraya mengucek mata dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Jangan konyol, kau belum pernah tertarik pada gadis. Bahkan lewat senyum mereka sekalipun."

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo justru terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berdusta pada lamunannya sendiri. Jauh di dalam benaknya, ia merasa tentram tatkala wajah Song Jia pun ikut menghadiri acara lamunan singkat yang kerap ia lakukan jika sedang melihat ke arah langit malam. Namun jika dilihat dari kelakuannya, Wonwoo tampak seperti orang yang berada di tengah-tengah neraca. Di bagian mana yang paling banyak menyita pikirannya, dan di bagian mana yang paling banyak menyita rasa penasarannya.

Wonwoo tengah dilanda kecemasan berbentuk penasaran yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Dia tak tahu harus merespon apa terhadap lamunan yang tak biasa. Dia merasa baru saja tersihir oleh gadis yang ia pandang sedekat itu untuk kali pertama.

 _Benar, kali pertama memandang tiada henti pada seorang gadis. That time, was the very beginning for him to had the first sight closely._

.

.

To Be Continued

 _Annyeong, readers_. Maafkan bahasaku yang mungkin bikin kalian ga suka―karena jujur aja ini adalah bentuk pembaharuan setelah ff yang lama sudah kuhapus. Jujur aja ini murni ideku sendiri waktu Seventeen jaman Love Letter, dan kebetulan aku juga suka dengerin lagu Seventeen ― Love Letter ^-^. Pas banget waktu dengerin lagu AKMU ― Last Goodbye, nadanya cocok ke adegan lamunan Wonwoo di beberapa paragraf terakhir /JWW : "Aduh Jia-ya, jangan sampe hari pertama sekolah jadi _our last goodbye_ , ya!"/ /cieeee. Dan untuk _next chapter_ , tergantung dari kalian, apakah ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau engga? _So, mind to review_? ^-^

#Sena (gyumint)


	2. Chapter 2

[Love Letter Chapter 2]

Jeon Wonwoo (SVT) | Song Jia (OC)

Seventeen's members

AU | School Life | Hurt-Comfort | Drama | [T+]

* * *

Notes

All Seventeen' members are in the same age and separated in three units/teams per class.

* * *

Disclaimer

17 belongs to Pledis Entertainment. And there will be some added cast(s).

* * *

 _There will be nothing seem as usual when we fall into someone and make a decision about to love them right away._

 _And, the usual things are gonna be different when we already realize how it feels sooner or later._

* * *

.

2ndㅡ'Nonsensical'

.

* * *

Wonwoo kini menggeret motornya menuju parkiran setelah di gerbang depan bertemu sekaligus menyapa beberapa temannya, seperti Seungcheol―yang juga tiba di sekolah lebih awal pagi ini. Langkah yang dipercepat mengantarnya lebih dulu dari pada si ketua kelas―Choi Seungcheol―hingga tiba di kelas tas segera diletakkan ke atas meja. Spontanitas kesehariannya, bila sudah tiba di kelas akan langsung mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk buku dan meletakkan mereka ke dalam laci meja. Dia juga tak lupa dengan pensil, pena, penghapus, juga beberapa alat tulis lain yang senantiasa bersamanya bila pelajaran sedang berlangsung, hal ini tak pernah menjadi hal yang akan ditinggalnya di rumah. Wonwoo adalah tipe lelaki teliti―yang jika satu barang penting miliknya tertinggal, kendaraan roda dua itu akan memutar balik menuju rumahnya.

"Oy, Wonwoo!" Seperti biasa, yang terpanggil sudah hapal betul suara yang menyapa dirinya. Semacam rutinitas, membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan orang yang menyerukan namanya itu. Sembari menyelesaikan urusan kesehariannya, melihat Kim Mingyu berdiri di depan pintu membawakan setumpuk novel―yang dipinjam dari lemarinya yang sempat dibuat berantakan oleh Mingyu―tak membuat Wonwoo lekas menghampiri lelaki berkulit gelap itu. "Aku salin lagi ya?"

Wonwoo lekas menaikkan sebelah alis, menunggu hingga kalimat Mingyu diteruskan hingga utuh. Walau sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah hapal dengan ucapan semacam itu, sudah jelas artinya kalau sang teman hendak meminjam buku tugas, kemudian disalin sama persis dengan apa yang ia tulis.

Lelaki Jeon itu mendengus, raut wajah menunjukkan rasa bosannya lantaran sang teman belum juga kapok dengan hukuman Guru Nam selepas dia menyontek pekerjaan rumah milik Seungcheol beberapa hari lalu. "Tampaknya ada yang ingin menambah hukuman ya."

Setelah duduk di kursinya sendiri yang berada tepat di depan meja milik Wonwoo, sesegera mungkin dia merogoh gusar dan menghancurkan segenap tumpukan buku di dalam tasnya, demi mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang dibutuhkan. Tak menggubris sindiran Wonwoo, Mingyu terus menggerakkan tangannya di atas kertas ketika selangkah lagi hampir selesai dengan tugas matematika yang sengaja ia tunda ―selagi masih memiliki Wonwoo, lelaki pintar andalan tugas-tugas akademisnya adalah penyelamat utama bagi Kim Mingyu.

"Nih bung!" Seruan tanda terimakasih atas pinjaman tugas sekaligus merasa diselamatkan karena Wonwoo sudah berbaik hati―lagi―padanya, Mingyu membisikkan sesuatu; bahwasannya hari ini akan mentraktir Wonwoo untuk makan siang di kantin.

"Tidak bisa," Wonwoo membantah cepat sebelum Mingyu selesai mengatakan semua ucapannya. Sorot mata terlihat jelas, Wonwoo sedang tidak niat untuk pergi ke kantin saat makan siang nanti. Sebelah tangannya menyikut pada tas bekal yang jelas-jelas sudah berada di atas meja sejak ia tiba di kelas, mungkin hanya mata Mingyu yang salah sehingga tak dapat menotis benda kotak berisi lauk itu.

"Dasar," desisnya, lupa kalau Wonwoo suka membawa bekal. "Bekalmu serahkan pada orang lain saja. Ayolah Won, kita sudah lama sekali tidak makan di kantin. Apa perlu kuajak Hansol dan Seungcheol?"

"Bodoh, kalau begitu, sama saja aku tidak menghargai masakan ibuku."

Mingyu berdecak sebal berkat tolakan Wonwoo yang membuatnya jadi berpikir dua kali akan makan di kantin atau tidak. Semua itu tergantung dengan ketiga teman sekelas lainnya, yang biasanya makan bersama. "Kau aneh, bung."

Meski dikatai aneh, Wonwoo jusru terlihat tak acuh, pandangannya menyorot lurus ke arah buku kimia yang sekarang tengah iabaca selagi mengisi waktu senggang di pagi hari. Di mana kelas masih terbilang sepi oleh para siswa. Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaan Wonwoo kali ini adalah; apa alasan Mingyu datang lebih pagi dari hari biasanya? Yang mana pada dasarnya lelaki itu terbiasa datang lebih telat lima atau sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Di akhir spekulasi, Wonwoo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Hansol-ah, Mingyu mencarimu."

Menyambar cepat ketika temannya yang lain baru saja tiba di kelas kendati Mingyu tidak pernah berkata kalau dia mencari Choi Hansol, Wonwoo lekas menyegerakan memanggil lelaki blasteran itu sebelum Mingyu sempat melemparkan protesnya. Tepat, sesuai perkiraan Wonwoo saat Hansol menghampiri mereka berdua, wajah Mingyu seakan mengatakan 'aku tak pernah memanggilnya' terpampang kontras. Hansol lekas bertanya, "Ada apa Gyu? Butuh sesuatu?"

"Eh, dia bohong. Cepat sana, kembali ke kursimu." Kedua tangan Mingyu dengan cekatan meraih pundak Hansol, menggiring lelaki yang baru saja tiba di kelas itu hingga dia sampai di kursi miliknya, dan menyuruh Hansol segera duduk tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan Hansol, Mingyu menoleh kembali pada Wonwoo. "Dasar tidak seru. Kalau begitu, besok aku main ke rumahmu ya? Tidak ada penolakan lagi, Won."

"Terserah kau saja."

―

Telah diduga sejak pagi ini, Wonwoo yang sudah dibujuk untuk ikut makan ke kantin bersama-sama, kali ini benar-benar menolak ajakan Mingyu. Seungcheol pun sedang tidak bisa menemani Mingyu dan Hansol untuk menghabiskan waktu, atau sekadar mengobrolkan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka seperti yang sudah sering dilakukan. Lantaran sibuk harus menemui wali kelas, Guru Park.

"Maaf Gyu, besok-besok saja. Tugasku masih banyak." Seungcheol berlalu keluar kelas, membawa setumpuk buku tugas matematika―tepat ketika Guru Nam meminta Seungcheol untuk sesegera mungkin menyerahkan tugas matematika terakhir yang ia beri sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sekalian menyerahkan tugas, sekalian Seungcheol menemui Guru Park di kantornya.

Mingyu akhirnya menyerah ketika sadar sudah dua orang teman menolak ajakan darinya, hingga berpikir, sesibuk itu kah mereka sampai tak bisa menemani makan saja? Toh, keseharian mereka di sekolah, adalah yang salah satunya makan siang bersama di kantin bukan? "Payah, ayo Hansol, kita saja yang ke kantin."

"Kau tidak mau menitip sesuatu, Wonwoo-ya?" Hansol menimpali dengan sebuah pertanyaan, menawarkan sesuatu. Yang kemudian segera mendapat respon cepat kala itu Wonwoo menggeleng bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan. "Tidak? Ya sudah, baiklah. Kami duluan."

Wonwoo mengangguk setelah Hansol berpamitan dengannya. Lelaki itu diseret Mingyu keluar kelas, si pria kulit gelap dengan tingkah seenaknya meminta Hansol untuk menggantikan kehadiran dirinya dan Seungcheol agar menemani dia makan di kantin. Tak lama seusai punggung kedua temannya tak lagi terlihat dari edaran mata, Wonwoo kini bisa dengan leluasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan memakan bekal sendirian di kelas. Tanpa gangguan atau ocehan khas Mingyu yang selalu berhasil membuat telinganya panas.

Namun, dugaan makan siang sendiri dengan tenang, lantas tak terlaksana sebagaimana harapan Wonwoo―dimulai sejak pagi ini berangkat dari rumah hingga sampai di sekolah. Air mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal, lantaran gadis yang sudah seminggu terakhir tak pernah bercakapan dengannya, kini masih saja menidurkan kepala di atas kedua tangan yang terlipat pada permukaan meja. Seketika ingatan tentang obrolan singkat terakhir mereka, berhasil membuyarkan fokus seorang Jeon Wonwoo pada kotak bekalnya yang belum disentuh sedikitpun.

"Dasar. Nanti kalau jam makan siang berakhir, baru mengeluh kelaparan. Ck," protes Wonwoo mengumpat. Melihat di sekitarnya tidak ada orang selain dia dan Song Jia, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di otak cerdasnya―kali ini dia benar-benar tidak tega kalau gadis itu harus kelaparan seperti waktu itu. Lantas tangannya meraih kotak bekalnya dan meletakkan benda berisi lauk pauk itu ke atas meja milik Jia. Wonwoo sama sekali tak keberatan apakah dia menyesali tawaran traktiran makanan dari Mingyu, ataukah harus menahan lapar sepanjang pelajaran terakhir, hingga akhirnya para murid harus pulang ketika bel dibunyikan. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dalam kesunyian ruang kelas, hanya bunyi derit kipas angin yang beradu dengan udara yang menemaninya hingga jam istirahat makan siang berakhir.

Ketika kedua netranya selesai mengobservasi ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas, hingga sampai ke tahap akhir―menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa benar-benar hanya ada dia bersama gadis itu di dalam―Wonwoo dengan spontan menghela napas saat melihat Song Jia mendadak menengadah, membalas tatapan darinya.

Gadis itu menguap ketika si lelaki tampak sehabis memperhatikan dirinya tertidur. Bersamaan dengan netra miliknya, kedua netra milik Wonwoo tampak sedang mengekori ke arah mana pun Jia bergerak. Hingga sampai saat ini, meski gadis itu masih mantab berada di posisinya duduk bersandar di kursi, lelaki Jeon itu tetap terdiam walau dari segi tatapan dia selalu memantau.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ya," sahutnya, guna memeriksa apa yang tengah dilakukan lelaki itu sampai dia tak berkedip kala Jia masih ikut memperhatikannya. Jia yang dilanda rasa penasaran, kemudian bergeser sampai dia bisa berdiri tegak di hadapan lelaki itu, si manusia es katanya. "Yaa, kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak ada," tandas Wonwoo singkat, kedua mata dialihkan pada sudut meja miliknya, sekalian kembali pada kesehariannya yang sempat tersita― _membaca buku_ ―lantaran sibuk memperhatikan Jia yang beberapa menit lalu terlelap.

"Memangnya, aku kenapa?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo kali ini menggema di dalam kepala Jia, seolah menyuruhnya untuk berpikir keras sehingga tak ada celah untuk mengelak. Dia sudah diberi _skakmat_. Lagi pula setelah dipikir-pikir, untuk apa juga dia menanyakan kata 'kenapa' pada Jeon Wonwoo? Pasal dia sudah merasa diperhatikan sepanjang tidur, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya 'kan? Toh, kesimpulannya, Jeon Wonwoo memiliki hak untuk memperhatikan seseorang, meski secara diam-diam.

Jia menyerah, "entahlah. Itu tidak penting sekarang."

"Lalu, mengapa bertanya? Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain ya, selain tidur di kelas? Baca buku atau apalah," kali ini Wonwoo yang mengoceh, tengkuk ditundukkan seraya membiarkan Song Jia agar segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Jeon Wonwoo sungguh mengidam-idamkan sebuah ketenangan di kelas, hanya itu kok.

"Apa kau melihat―"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu mengencangkan rahangya, kekesalan mulai dirasakan sepanjang obrolan tak mengasyikkan antara dia dan lelaki dingin itu, tak sedikit pun ada percakapan yang berujung baik atau pun panjang, semuanya berakhir mengenaskan dan se- _simple_ itu. "―memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan kutanya?"

"Tentu saja," respon Wonwoo sangat cepat, terlalu cepat malah untuk segera dibantah. "Kau pasti mencari Kim Nara, 'kan?"

"Iya, kau benar _sih_ ," Yang diberi jawaban menghela napas lalu menghirup kembali oksigen yang sudah ia buang sebagai karbondioksida, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan yang memberi jawaban. Namun beberapa sekon sebelum melenggang pergi, ada sesuatu yang terlihat mengganjal tertangkap basah kedua mata milik Song Jia. Seraya menunjuk tepat ke arah mejanya, kepala ditolehkan ke arah Jeon Wonwoo, sebuah sudut bibir dinaikkan dan mulai membuka mulut guna mengawali sebuah kalimat. "Jangan bilang kau lagi yang meletakkan bekal itu―"

Wonwoo berdiri, sebelah tangan disegerakan meraih tangan Jia yang masih menunjuk lurus―yang menghalangi jalan gang di barisan tempat duduknya―sama sekali tak membuang-buang waktunya. "Memang benar, aku yang meletaknya." Kemudian lelaki itu berjalan mendahului Jia. Terlalu berlebihan menurutnya harus meladeni gadis itu di sepanjang jam istirahat makan siangnya yang berharga, jelas saja dia ingin segera terbebas dari konversasi tak berujung mereka.

Atau, menyusul kedua temannya yang sekarang sedang bersenda gurau sambil menyantap makan siang di kantin? Oh tentu tidak. Wonwoo justru berjalan cepat ke arah koridor di sebelah kiri, di mana perpustakaan ditempatkan.

.

.

"Mingyu―"

"Ada apa, ketua kelas?" Bagaikan kilat dalam hujan deras yang menyambar, Mingyu tak memberi celah bagi Seungcheol untuk segera menghabiskan kalimatnya. Dia berbalik menemui wajah Choi Hansol yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, memberi kode pada lelaki blasteran itu tentang rencana yang sudah tersusun ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di kantin siang tadi.

"―hari ini aku ingin mengajak kalian main ke rumah. Sekalian membuat tugas baru," tandas Seungcheol menimpali, dia tampak mengusulkan sesuatu sebelum bel pulang dibunyikan rentang waktu dua menit lagi. Menatap tas yang kosong, menyegerakan Seungcheol agar cepat-cepat berkemas dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Kalian ada waktu?"

Alih-alih menjawab ajakan si ketua kelas, Mingyu membuat tanda dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada. "Maaf bung, aku dan Hansol ada acara sendiri. Harusnya, akulah yang mengajakmu, dan si kutu buku―"

"Aku mendengarmu."

"―Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang _datang_ _bulan_ ," Mingyu mengembel-embeli kalimat tak menyenangkan seusai kalimatnya yang sempat dipotong oleh Jeon Wonwoo, teman yang sekarang masih saja berkutat dengan sebuah buku kimia di atas meja―tentu saja dengan pandangan tak dialihkan dari benda berisi kertas tebal itu barang sedetikpun.

Seketika itu pula, bel pulang benar-benar berbunyi. Seisi kelas kembali menjadi riuh lantaran bel pulang memang dikenal sebagai suara yang melegenda di seluruh generasi anak sekolahan―tipikal murid-murid yang masih beranggapan kalau pergi ke sekolah itu hanyalah tempat menemukan teman baru, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, berbagi makan siang atau sekadar bersenda gurau bersama dalam ruang toilet, atau bahkan, hanya untuk menumpang tidur.

Seusai menertibkan seisi kelas dan dilanjutkan dengan ucapan salam kepada guru, ketua kelas Choi itu langsung mengingatkan kepada teman-teman di kelasnya; bahwa yang sudah mendapatkan jadwal piket sesuai hari ini harus melaksanakan tugas yang sebagaimana mestinya―sungguh ketua kelas idaman.

"Wonwoo, kau ikut aku 'kan?" Pertanyaan Seungcheol tiba-tiba menepis jauh-jauh rencana yang sudah susah payah ia susun sepanjang perjalanan mereka bereempat ke parkiran motor―kebetulan, dia dan Seungcheol berjalan lebih lamban dan tertinggal di belakang dua teman yang lain.

 _Sial, aku jadi lupa_.

Wonwoo mengutuk ingatannya yang mendadak bekerja dengan buruk. Yang mana biasanya mengingat adalah hal sepele bagi si lelaki, kini harus hilang tanpa jejak. Lantaran pertanyaan yang dilempar Seungcheol kepadanya mengakibatkan semua menjadi buyar. "Tidak bisa, aku harus ke perpustakaan kota sore ini. Besok saja bagaimana? Kita ajak Mingyu dan Hansol juga, _hm_?"

Seungcheol tak dapat berkata lagi, balasan ia terhadap sanggahan khas Wonwoo hanya berupa senyuman lebarnya, merepresentasikan bagaimana dia menghargai jawaban temannya itu. "Baiklah, jangan lupa besok."

"Oke, nanti aku beritahu bocah dua itu. Sampai besok, Seungcheol-ah!"

―

Sekarang sudah sore dan ini adalah saat di mana Jeon Wonwoo melakukan rencananya yang pertama. Sudah dipikirkan dari jauh-jauh hari, bahwa dia akan membaca buku lain untuk mengisi kekosongan senja. Berbekal kartu langganan membaca, Wonwoo tak lupa membawa tas dan mengisi benda kosong itu dengan sebuah buku tulis―memungkinkan dia agar siap sedia jika ada referensi bagus yang akan didapat.

Sambil berjinjit menelusuri koridor tempat di mana dia akan mendapatkan banyak novel terdahulu, netranya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah buku berdebu dengan _cover_ berwarna _soft pink_ , pas dengan warna bunga sakura yang bersemi di Bulan Maret, yang menghiasi jalanan. Wonwoo tersenyum mengingat bunga yang kerap ia kutip bila angin membawa bunga itu jatuh sampai ke pakaian yang ia kenakan―selama di perjalanan menuju perpustakaan kota―di setiap kesempatan bila dia datang berkunjung ke tempat sunyi ini.

"Oh, kau rupanya." Seseorang mengintip dari balik rak buku sebelah, menyapa Wonwoo yang baru saja membebaskan novel berwarna _soft pink_ itu dari rumahnya yang usang. Seusai melihat siapa yang menyapanya di perpustakaan sore ini, Wonwoo hanya membalas senyum gadis itu dengan sedikit tarikan ke atas sebelah sudut bibirnya, tak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan sapaan itu secara total.

 _Ini hanya kebetulan, 'kan?_ Benak Wonwoo mencoba untuk menetralisir bentuk ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau suka kemari? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya gadis itu, seraya buru-buru menghampiri Wonwoo yang hendak mengambil tempat duduk. Di kursi kayu panjang di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan jendela. _Spot_ itu adalah tempat favorit Wonwoo ketika dia datang untuk membaca, mencatat beberapa ilmu baru yang didapat, atau sekadar menambah pengetahuan. Di situ lah tempat dia bersandar dengan buku yang diletakkan pada satu tangan, sambil menghadap ke sisi kanan dan disiram cahaya matahari senja.

"Yaa Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau mendengarku? Ah, serius sekali membacanya, apa judulnya?"

"Ssh, ini perpustakaan." Wonwoo membantah cepat, caranya mendiamkan gadis itu malah berakhir dengan sebuah kalimat yang mengindikasikan suatu protes.

"Santai saja, aku 'kan hanya tanya judul buku yang kau baca―"

 _Jia-ya, apa kau mengikutiku?_ Tadinya, lelaki Jeon itu ingin sekali bertanya seperti itu, namun disayangkan sekali, lantaran gadis itu tidak mungkin mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu sore hari ini, dan itu semua terjadi begitu naturalnya, tidak ada yang merencanakan apapun tentang ketidaksengajaan ini. Semuanya terjadi secara alami.

Benar-benar secara alami.

"―kalau besok sore kau ada waktu, mau ikut aku ke galeri tidak? Kita bisa melihat banyak lukisan karya anak muda di sana."

Wonwoo tak langsung menjawab tawaran―bagus―itu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah membaca novel itu hingga tamat, lalu beralih pada buku-buku lain yang sudah menunggunya di rak berdebu itu, dan terakhir tinggal pulang ke rumah.

Tapi, tampaknya Jia lah yang menjadi objek hidup di dalam benaknya. Menolak ajakan teman barunya bukanlah suatu yang buruk. Dan menyetujui tawaran itu juga bukan hal yang buruk pula. Apa salahnya jika mengiyakan ajakan itu, menempatkan diri sebaik mungkin agar tidak begitu kaku dengan kenalan baru, dan beradaptasi dengan sederet kegiatan baru. _Mungkin akan menyenangkan_ , pikirnya.

"Ah tapi aku sudah ada janji," jawabnya ringan. Wonwoo ternyata masih bingung dengan dua tawaran bagus yang terasa ganjal jika salah satunya dilupakan, dan malah menerima yang baru. Apalagi dia ingat akan janjinya sepulang sekolah sebelum berpisah dengan Seungcheol di gerbang―tentang janji akan main ke rumah si ketua kelas Choi dan mengerjakan tugas baru bersama ketiga temannya. "Jadi, mungkin lain kali saja."

"Oh begitu ya," tanggap Jia lalu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Sebelah tangan digerakkan untuk menyisipkan sebuah _bookmark_ , sebagai tanda kalau dia sudah membaca sampai ke bagian yang ditandai. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang dengan sigap―entah sejak kapan―sudah mengeluarkan buku tulis yang hampir habis―yang hanya menyisakan tiga lembar kertas kosong di dalam. Jangan lupakan sebuah pena bertinta kelam yang juga hampir habis isinya. Tangannya dengan mahir menggoreskan sederet kata yang kemudian dirangkai menjadi satu kalimat utuh, dan tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu fokus terhadap apa yang sedang ia tulis.

Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar tipikal lelaki pecinta sastra.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari yang kesekian setelah murid kelas duabelas memasuki tahun terakhir mereka sebagai siswa/i SMA. Segala macam ujian, kegiatan keseharian sebagai murid tahun senior, hingga nanti bila sudah waktunya, mereka akan berperang mempertaruhkan segala kegiatan berbentuk _refreshing_. Demi membuktikan bahwa semua pelajaran yang ditempuh selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir akan menghasilkan buah yang baik, yang mana buahnya akan dipetik ketika sudah waktunya.

Itu adalah salah satu _list_ dalam buku rencana Wonwoo, agar dia kedepannya menjadi orang berguna dan membanggakan bagi ayah-ibunya, tak terkecuali dengan ketiga teman terdekat―yang mereka simpulkan, sebagai sahabat selamanya.

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo selalu mengawali pagi sebelum pergi ke sekolah dengan sarapan bersama di meja makan―jika kedua orang tuanya belum berangkat―namun tidak begitu menggubris obrolan 'hangat' anggota keluarganya, dia sering kali―bahkan selalu―mengabaikan obrolan yang dia anggap dapat membuatnya lupa waktu, dan akhirnya telat masuk sekolah. Lalu sebagian kecil hal tak mengenakkan lainnya adalah berbagai hukuman yang akan ditanggung begitu sang wali kelas mengetahui kalau dia telat datang. Tentu saja, Wonwoo tidak menginginkan hal semacam itu terjadi.

"Wonwoo, apa kau mau tambah susu―"

"Aniyeo _eomma_. Sudah jam enam lebih empatpuluh lima menit, aku duluan."

"―baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!"

―

Setibanya di kelas…

"Ini dia yang ditunggu." Mingyu menarik lengan kiri Wonwoo hingga lelaki yang baru saja tiba di kelas itu segera mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Menyaksikan si pria bertaring ganda Kim Mingyu sudah mempersiapkan segala macam peralatan untuk menyalin jawaban. Bahkan dengan santainya meletakkan buku dan pena di atas meja yang bukan miliknya―meja itu milik Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, keluarkan buku Bahasa Inggrismu," pinta Mingyu segera, tak segan-segan memaksa si pemilik buku yang akan ditiru, tak henti pula mengguncang bahu milik lelaki Jeon berkali-kali. "Ajarkan aku bagian C, yang itu sulit―"

"Itu mudah sekali, Gyu."

Mingyu berdecak keras, tangannya masih berjuang menggoyahkan iman suci seorang Jeon Wonwoo hingga ia berhasil meluluhkan hati lelaki dingin itu. "―ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Bagiku tugas yang itu tetap sulit."

Wonwoo menghela napas tak ikhlas, tangan kanannya merogoh buku yang dicari dan langsung diletakkan ke atas meja, lengkap dengan buku lainnya. Wonwoo memang seperti itu jika masalah pelajaran, tak peduli yang meminta jawabannya itu teman atau bukan, tak peduli seberapapun mudahnya cara dia memecahkan soal, atau yang tersulit sekalipun. Wonwoo tak akan membaginya secara percuma.

Tapi kalau pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk menyerah.

Disinggahi rasa senang yang berlebihan, Mingyu menyambar buku itu sambil memekik kata 'terimakasih' berulang kali, berhasil membuat telinga Wonwoo menjadi panas dan tak tahan. Seolah bosan dengan suara nyanyian si lelaki bertaring, Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela sambil berkata, "Mingyu-ya, kerjakan saja. Jangan ditambah dengan suara jelekmu itu, mengganggu tahu."

Disela-sela menyalin jawaban, Mingyu berdecak sambil mengoceh pada temannya itu, "sembarangan kau. Masih mending aku, memangnya seberapa bagus sih suaramu? Heol."

"Omong-omong, sore ini kita bertiga main ke rumah Seungcheol ya."

Mingyu berdeham setelah telinganya menangkap kalimat Wonwoo yang menggema di kepalanya, memenuhi sebagian otak yang tak dapat dialihkan ke mana pun. Dia sedang serius mengerjakan salinan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan beberapa menit lagi, dan Wonwoo mengumumkan sesuatu yang belum sempat Mingyu turuti kemarin. "Baiklah bung," ucap Mingyu menyetujui, pandangan dialihkan kembali ke atas kertas, "tapi apa jaminannya?"

"Jaminan apa maksudmu?"

"Aduh, sudah berapa tahun kau mengenalku?"

"Sudah cukup lama―tepatnya bertahun-tahun."

"Itu tahu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu apa jaminan yang kumaksud? Jangan-jangan kau amnesia?"

"Jangan konyol, Gyu. Kalau aku amnesia, mana mungkin aku berbicara denganmu."

Mingyu meledak dalam gelak tawa begitu mendengar balasan dari Wonwoo pasal ungkapan tak masuk akalnya. Yah, Mingyu hapal betul dengan gelagat Wonwoo yang tidak begitu larut dalam candaan tak masuk akal, atau omong kosong yang tak ada ujungnya, apalagi responnya malah berakhir ketus seperti tadi. "Lupakan saja. Sekarang, coba kau ajari aku caranya merangkai kalimat yang ini." Telunjuk kiri Mingyu mengarah pada soal nomor empat yang tidak dia pahami, selama obrolan berlangsung sambil menunggu dua teman yang lain datang, Mingyu mencoba untuk kembali menetralkan suasana hati Wonwoo, sahabatnya yang sedingin es dan sekaku patung.

"Oy, Mingyu-ya, Jeon Wonwoo―" Hansol yang baru saja masuk kelas sgera bergabung dengan dua lelaki, "―eh, aku tidak pernah tahu ada tugas Bahasa Inggris," tukas Hansol selagi perhatiannya masih teralih pada buku tugas milik Wonwoo yang sedang disalin oleh Mingyu. Saat netranya menangkap sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah kiri Wonwoo, tanpa ragu lagi Hansol sesegera mungkin meraih kursi itu, mendekatkannya tepat di sebelah Mingyu dan duduk di sana. "Di mana Seungcheol?" tanya Hansol tentang keberadaan si ketua kelas―yang memang belum kelihatan di pagi hari ini.

Seketika Wonwoo menghentikan penjelasannya terhadap soal tugas kepada Mingyu, kedua matanya disorot ke arah Hansol dengan kepala yang menengadah. "Sepertinya belum datang," jawabnya.

Goresan pena di atas buku milik Mingyu pun ikut terhenti, segala atensi ketiga lelaki itu seperti mengarah pada hal yang sama dan maksud yang sama, tentang di mana Seungcheol yang biasanya datang lebih pagi dibanding mereka bertiga.

Sekali lagi, Hansol bergumam soal Seungcheol, si ketua kelas yang belum juga datang. Padahal, jam dinding di atas papan tulis kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit, itu berarti lima menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai, bel masuk akan segera dibunyikan.

"Apa tidak seharusnya kita cari saja? Siapa tahu motornya mogok, atau dia memang belum bangun tidur―"

"Aih, Seungcheol bukan tipe ketua kelas semacam itu. Berhentilah berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak, Gyu."

"Tapi Won, Mingyu ada benarnya juga," timpal Hansol memberi respon. Setidaknya yang diutarakan Mingyu tadi bisa saja terjadi. Meski rumah Seungcheol tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah, namun hal-hal seperti yang disebut oleh Mingyu bisa saja benar-benar dialaminya. Bukan maksud untuk berpikiran negatif dan selalu menuruti prasangka buruk yang terlintas di kepala, tapi untuk menghindari hal semacam itu bukan dengan cara tak memikirkan efek lain, ketimbang terlalu berharap dengan hal yang positif, namun yang terjadi nyatanya tak se-positif apa yang dipikirkan. Justru berujung serba salah 'kan?

 _Sial, aku jadi kepikiran_. Tukas benak Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita lewati dulu pelajaran pertama. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo terdiam ketika Mingyu mengemukakan usulnya, yang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasi Wonwoo. Lelaki Jeon itu menghela napasnya, suara deru napas itu menarik atensi Mingyu dan berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari lelaki Kim, "ada apa Won? Kau tak mau ikut?"

"Ah aniyeo. Tentu saja aku ikut."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

―

Di lain kejadian, Song Jia tampak terburu-buru bersama seorang namja, mereka berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang guru, mengakibatkan ransel yang disandang ikut terayun ke kanan dan kiri sebab mereka berlari amat kencang, tak mempedulikan lagi betapa berantakannya mereka pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Park Sonsaengnim!"

Mendengar namanya diserukan, wali kelas yang baru saja ingin keluar kantor dan hendak melangkah menuju kelasnya, kini mengurungkan niat dan kembali duduk. "Ada apa, Song Jia?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku kemari ingin memberitahu Anda, kalau―"

"Tunggu dulu, kau kemari dengan siapa?"

"―eung? Ah, aku bersama..,"

"Selamat pagi Park Sonsaengnim, maaf kami berdua telat. Ada sedikit kendala di jalan."

Usai menoleh ke arah lelaki yang berseragam persis dengan Song Jia, dan mengenal dekat lelaki itu, kedua manik hitam milik Guru Park membesarkan pupilnya ketika melihat laki-laki itu membungkuk dan memberinya salam. "Choi Seungcheol? Coba ceritakan kronologi bagaimana kalian bisa telat."

Seungcheol menjelaskan kejadian kenapa dia dan Jia bisa datang terlambat, dari mulai dia mengendarai motor lalu secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jia dengan sebuah sepeda yang dituntun sepanjang jalan dari halte bus dekat perumahannya menuju sekolah. Melihat salah satu siswi di kelasnya sedang kesulitan, lantas membuat Seungcheol berhenti dan―

"Ban sepeda milik Jia kurang angin, jadi, aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya sampai ke tempat pompa ban, lalu meneruskan perjalanan bersama ke sekolah."

Guru Park mengiyakan setelah Seungcheol menyelesaikan kronologi mereka berdua. Beliau lalu memberi keringanan sebab alasan mengapa mereka terlambat sudah terbayarkan dengan penjelasan kronologi yang jelas, juga bersifat 'baik'. Dan yang baik-baik, tentu saja disukai para guru.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas."

Senyum merekah tergambar jelas di wajah Song Jia, disusul dengan ajakan untuk melakukan high-five dari Seungcheol yang kemudian disambut gembira oleh gadis itu. Keduanya membungkuk sopan sebagai balasan kepada Guru Park lantaran sudah diringankan dari hukuman―yang biasanya akan ditanggung oleh si pelanggar aturan. Namun kali ini mereka selamat, berterimakasihlah pada kebaikan Seungcheol yang berakibat baik pula di akhir kejadian.

Kembali kepada tiga lelaki yang baru saja selesai berunding pasal menjemput Seungcheol dan ke tempat mana yang akan dijadikan _list_ pencarian, akhirnya Mingyu dan kawan-kawan berjalan menuju parkiran motor, di mana pacar-pacar kesayangan mereka berteduh dari terik matahari dan rintik hujan. Sembari men _starter_ motor bersama, Mingyu memastikan kembali apakah gerbang depan sudah dikunci atau belum. Karena dia tidak mau dikecewakan lantaran sudah susah payah membuat alasan agar bisa keluar dari sekolah demi temannya, malah tidak jadi hanya karena gerbang terkunci.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar," tukas Wonwoo, menggeser tubuh Mingyu yang menutupi sebuah motor yang terparkir tepat di belakang lelaki Kim itu, persis seperti motor yang selama ini sudah ia kenal. Tak ingin berlama-lama dan membuang waktu lebih banyak, Wonwoo yang kala itu sedang mengucap rasa syukur dalam hati―sekaligus menghela napas tanda dia lega―menyegerakan untuk menunjuk motor tadi dengan telunjuk kanan yang diacungkan. "Lihat? Motor itu milik teman kita." Ucapan Wonwoo yang secepat kilat dilontarkan itu memaksa Mingyu dan Hansol agar turut memaku netra mereka tepat pada plat motor yang dimaksud. Alih-alih menjawab pernyataan, kedua lelaki itu kembali mengangat kepala mereka usai rasa puas berhasil menggantikan perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya sempat melintas di kepala. "Syukurlah, sekarang ayo kembali ke kelas."

Mingyu berdecak lagi, kali ini disusul dengan gelakan ringan dari Hansol lantaran mereka sudah lega sehabis penemuan Wonwoo soal motor Seungcheol. "Wonwoo, kau kerasukan, _man_."

"Ya, aku kerasukan roh gilamu, Kim Mingyu," sahut Wonwoo yang beringsut menapakkan kakinya berputar balik, guna kembali ke dalam kelas. Kepala ditundukkan selama berjalan melihat pada arloji di tangan kiri yang terus berjalan, seiring dengan jarum pendek yang merepresentasikan jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sepuluh menit lebih awal―sekali lagi dia adalah lelaki tipe penjaga kualitas disiplin. "Selagi masih ada waktu, percepat langkah kalian. Mungkin, Seungcheol sudah ada di dalam kelas."

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, keempat lelaki yang sempat melewati beberapa momen kebersamaan mereka makan di kantin sepertinya akan terbayarkan dengan makan bersama yang dilakukan siang hari ini. Sama seperti kemarin, Kim Mingyu pencetus utamanya. Seraya menunggu di baris antrean, Hansol jadi teringat pasal motor Seungcheol yang terparkir di tempat parkir, padahal tadinya mereka bertiga hendak menjemput sang ketua kelas, usai merundingkan hal tersebut. "Seungcheol-ah."

"Ada apa?" Sahutan cepat dari Seungcheol diambil alih oleh Kim Mingyu yang kemudian mengambil sesi tanya-jawab milik Choi Hansol, menyikut dada Seungcheol hingga berujung dengan suara rintihan. "Hei kau, mana ceritamu tentang keterlambatan 'sang ketua kelas', hm? Awas saja kalau kau lupa." Ucapan Mingyu ditimpali dengan kalimat ketus dari Jeon Wonwoo yang menunggu di balik punggungnya, "dasar kau. Biar saja Seungcheol yang tentukan waktunya, kapan dia akan bercerita."

Hansol yang menahan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, kini tak dapat tertahan lagi. Kedua maniknya seakan meraup segala perhatian milik Seungcheol sedikit demi sedikit, mengundang si pemilik gelar 'ketua kelas' itu balas menatapnya. "Nanti akan kuceritakan, sekarang kita makan dulu. Aku sudah kelaparan, nih."

"Ck, alasan." Balas Mingyu, mengedikkan bahu secara spontan saat Seungcheol memberitahu keadaan perutnya, jangan abaikan kalimat penundaan itu, Mingyu benar-benar penasaran akan cerita keterlambatan seorang Choi Seungcheol. Kentara aneh sekali, belum sekalipun Seungcheol membuat sejarah terlambat datang ke sekolah di hari-hari pertama mereka menjadi senior tingkat tiga, benar-benar baru kali ini. _Sudahlah, nanti juga dia beritahu_ , ungkap Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya beberapa tebakan lain hinggap dan malah memaksa tumbuh lebih liar lagi. "Aku tunggu di sana, seperti biasa." Setelah terbebas dan berhasil keluar dari kerumunan para siswa lain yang mengantre di barisan, Mingyu yang lebih dulu mendapat kudapan kesukaannya lekas menyegerakan diri mengambil tempat, bahkan tak sempat lagi untuk membuat lelucon atau hal yang tak masuk akal di tengah keramaian. Mingyu juga sewaktu-waktu punya kedewasaan.

Ditinggal oleh Kim Mingyu yang kini menanti mereka bertiga, dan diselang lelucon yang terjadi di antara mereka seraya menunggu antrean yang paling depan terselesaikan dengan cepat, Seungcheol lantas terkejut ketika dari balik punggungnya. Telapak tangan seseorang―yang dirasa adalah tangan gadis―mendadak membuatnya sedikit melompat. Lalu, dia membalas senyum gadis itu dengan cepat, seramah senyum sang lawan jenis. "Oh, Jia-ya, ternyata kau."

"Eh, bukankah kau gadis pindahan dari kelas sebelah itu?" Hansol menambahkan. Dia merapikan surai kecokelatannya yang sedikit menggantung di sekitar area wajah, menyunggingkan senyum selebar-lebarnya, dan dengan spontan tangan kanan diulurkan untuk menjabat tangan Song Jia. "Choi Hansol."

"Song Jia."

Merasa dirinya terabaikan, Wonwoo memandang gadis itu sekilas, betapa dia mengingat wajah ceria dari si gadis lalu beralih ke pandangan lain, mencoba untuk menutupi rasa penasaran yang ternyata tidak hanya menyerang diri Hansol. Padahal jika sambil dipikirkan, Wonwoo merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya. Yang bodoh itu siapa sih? Kenapa mereka memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi? Toh, di hari pertama sudah dilakukan.

"Kau sudah kenal dia?" Pertanyaan Hansol kepada Jia dengan jempol kanan yang mengarah ke Wonwoo, terdengar sedikit tak mengenakkan. Bagi Wonwoo, dirinyalah yang patut bertanya seperti itu, berkat pertemuan yang tanpa sengaja terjadi kala itu mereka dipertemukan dalam gedung perpustakaan kota secara alamiah, membuat sebelah sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat. "Dia Jeon Wonwoo." Hansol menjelaskan, sebelah tangan direntangkan di atas pundak Wonwoo, membisikkan sesuatu yang mengharuskan lelaki Jeon itu untuk tersenyum selebar mungkin. _Agar tidak terlalu kaku_ , begitu pikir Hansol.

"Jia-ya, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Hansol cepat, dia menunjuk ke arah Mingyu yang sedang duduk lalu menyadari kalau Hansol menunjuknya, maka ia pun tersenyum―tentu saja karena ada seorang gadis yang ikut melihatnya. "Itu teman sekelas kita juga, namanya―"

Song Jia menyikut Hansol sambil tergelak pelan, "Kim Mingyu 'kan? Haha, aku sudah tahu dia. Yang sering kali meminjam buku tugas milik Jeon Wonwoo."

Tepat ketika Jia mengetahui gelagat Mingyu yang tepat sasaran dengan menambahkan nama 'Jeon Wonwoo' di akhir kalimat, seketika itu yang namanya disebut melebarkan pupilnya. Kendati Wonwoo tak menggubris hal semacam itu, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya kalimat jawaban dari Jia menggema dengan brutal di dalam kepala. Memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat tentang ajakan gadis itu kemarin sore.

Namun, sekilas saja melihat wajah Jia yang masih lengkap dengan senyum mengembang, membuat Wonwoo lupa akan kebiasannya yang selalu diam atau menganggap hal-hal lain sebagai hal yang tak begitu penting. Dia kini mengabaikan makanan yang hendak diambilnya, maka salahkan senyuman Jia yang membuat dia lupa bahwa dia tak suka kue beras pedas―yang kini sudah terlanjur mengisi kekosongan dalam piringnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Wonwoo cepat, alih-alih mengabaikan si gadis ketimbang dua teman lainnya, lelaki Jeon itu justru tak dapat menghilangkan gambaran wajah Jia yang sejak kemarin sore masih berproyeksi jelas dalam kepalanya. Begitupula dengan bagaimana cara gadis itu menyusul untuk duduk dengannya saat membaca buku di perpustakaan. Bagaimana cara gadis itu menemukan keberanian untuk mengajaknya ke sebuah galeri di seberang jalan peepustakaan; yang jelas Wonwoo menjadi tak fokus pada satu hal. Dan satu hal lainnya adalah gadis Song itu.

Bahkan ketika mereka kini sedang makan berlima, tawa dan canda terhadap lelucon dari Mingyu menjadi tak masalah bagi Wonwoo―yang menyukai ketenangan―tidak untuk hari ini ketika Song Jia yang mudah bergaul itu mendapatkan tempat khusus di pikiran seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Tak peduli seberapa berisik mereka di kantin yang ramai akan orang lain, tak membuat Wonwoo berubah pikiran apakah dia akan mendiamkan teman-temannya agar segera sadar diri kalau tidak hanya ada mereka di sana, ataukah tetap lupa diri karena dapat dengan leluasa tertawa bersama? Yang jelas, Wonwoo sedang menikmati masa-masa dia bisa larut dalam lelucon sederhana itu. Hinga saat…

"Hei kau Jeon Wonwoo," sahut Mingyu ketika dia masih dalam keadaan meledak dalam gelak tawa, sebelah tangan diistirahatkan di sepanjang punggung milik Wonwoo seraya sebelah tangan lainnya menunjuk ke arah piring milik lelaki itu. Lagi-lagi Mingyu dengan susah payah menahan tawanya yang geli, _sampai sakit perut_ , katanya. "Sejak kapan kau makan kue beras pedas, _huh_?"

Oh tidak, Wonwoo melupakannya. Wonwoo tak menyadarinya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dan Wonwoo; benar-benar keluar dari zona amannya.

"Wah benar juga!" Sahut Seungcheol ketika netranya menemukan tiga buah kue beras pedas yang menemani beberapa potong kimbab di atas piring Wonwoo, masih utuh dan belum tersentuh.

Lelaki Jeon itu mendiamkan diri sejenak sembari menatap kosong pada piring miliknya. Otak dipaksa bekerja keras untuk mengingat apa saja yang menjadi kesukaannya dan apa saja yang tidak. Dilansir dari ucapan Mingyu yang membuatnya berterimakasih dalam hati, lantas dia tak akan memakan kue beras pedas itu. "Aku tidak ingat siapa yang meletakkan makanan ini."

Mingyu terbengong sejenak kemudian meledak dalam tawa yang teramat geli, dia menepuk keras punggung Jeon Wonwoo lantaran tak menyangka, temannya yang dikenal sebagai murid pintar di kelas itu menjadi orang yang berkelakuan seperti murid 'bodoh' karena tampangnya yang tak meyakinkan. "Bicara apa kau? Omong kosong, haha!"

" _Man_ , kau sepertinya benar-benar amnesia." Hansol melanjutkan.

Tak mau kalah, Seungcheol pun mengeluarkan pendapat pribadi bahkan terdengar tak jauh beda dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan dua teman sebelumnya; omong kosong, amnesia, dan yang terakhir, tak masuk akal. Sebab siapa lagi yang memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam piringnya kalau bukan dia sendiri?

Duh, Jeon Wonwoo menjadi orang yang bodoh untuk pertama kalinya.

Kendati dikatai seperti itu, kedua netra hitam pekat milik Jeon Wonwoo teralihkan pada gadis yang hanya diam tersenyum lantaran mungkin dia tak mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan keempat lelaki yang duduk bersamanya. Pikiran si lelaki Jeon pun ikut teralihkan terhadap apa yang sudah membawanya keluar dari zona amannya; yang biasa sama sekali tak pernah memesan makanan semacam kue beras pedas, namun kini dengan bodohnya, dia tak tahu kalau sambil memikirkan orang lain akan berakibat gerakan refleks yang memiliki efek lain. Seperti yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini, sambil memikirkan gadis itu rupanya bisa membuatnya larut hingga refleks mengambil kue beras pedas lantaran tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Hingga dia sadar bahwa siang hari ini, dirinya baru saja menjadi orang yang 'tak masuk akal'.

 _The nonsensical guy, Jeon Wonwoo._

.

.

To Be Continued

Halo readers! Jumpa lagi di _chaptered_ _fanfic_ perdanaku; Love Letter Chapter 2! Kali ini, aku mau minta maaf sekali lagi /tabur bunga/ karena mungkin gaya bahasaku yang kurang berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian. Ditambah lagi, proses ngedit atau nyunting FF ini mulai dari bahasanya, sampe ke alur-alurnya butuh waktu banyak lantaran aku lagi sibuk banget mempersiapkan ini-itu dan segala macam keperluan untuk lamaran pekerjaan dan persiapan Akademi InshaaAllah /curhat ih/

Mohon maaf juga ya karena kesibukan yang melanda /hadeh/ chapter kedua ini jadi kependekan dan mungkin lumayan berantakan. Karena sekali lagi, aku adalah penulis amatiran yang tiada henti belajar untuk kepuasan para pembacaku. Jadi, jika berkenan, please RnR before leaving this site if you don't mind^-^

#Sena (gyumint)


	3. Chapter 3

[Love Letter Chapter 3]

Jeon Wonwoo (SVT) | Song Jia (OC)

Seventeen's members

AU | School Life | Hurt-Comfort | Drama | [T+]

* * *

Notes

All Seventeen' members are in the same age and separated in three units/teams per class.

* * *

Disclaimer

17 belongs to Pledis Entertainment. And there will be some added cast(s).

* * *

 _There will be nothing seem as usual when we fall into someone and make a decision about to love them right away._

 _And, the usual things are gonna be different when we already realize how it feels sooner or later._

* * *

.

3rdㅡ'Iridescent'

.

* * *

Wonwoo ingat pada janji akan mampir ke rumah Seungcheol sambil mengerjakan segenap tugas baru bersama ketiga sahabat. Lelaki Jeon yang kini sedang melipat kacamatanya, pun berpikir. Sudahkah dia bersyukur atas hari ini? Hari ini adalah hari di mana Tuhan telah memberinya izin untuk kembali merasakan hal yang menyenangkan, hal yang menggembirakan, hal yang…juga sedikit menegangkan.

Bagaimana jika peristiwa siang hari ini adalah hari di mana dia akan menambah satu orang lagi untuk bertempat tinggal di dalam benaknya? Bagaimana jika siang hari ini, adalah hari di mana dia menemukan seseorang lagi yang akan mengisi hari-harinya? Bagaimana…jika siang hari yang menyenangkan hingga berhasil membuatnya terlihat bodoh, adalah hari yang takkan tersingkirkan begitu saja dari pikirannya?

Bagaimana dan bagaimana.

Wonwoo mendengus ketika kepalanya digelengkan sembari mengikat tali sepatu. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Seungcheol sore ini. Dengan sengaja meninggalkan makan malam yang ditinggalkan ibunya di atas meja makan. Dengan sengaja melewatkan momen akan makan malam bersama sang ayah. Karena, Wonwoo merasa sedang tidak memiliki kewajibannya untuk menyantap kudapan malam bersama ayahnya. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kegembiraan dari ketiga sahabat konyolnya, hanya bersama mereka.

Bukan dengan selain ketiga lelaki itu.

Selama bermotor, lelaki Jeon berjaket kulit hitam itu tengah berkeliling di beberapa toko terdekat yang ada di sekitar perumahannya. Kedua netra tajamnya menyorot ke arah sebuah kedai es krim di seberang Mini Market, tempat di mana dia pernah diselamatkan dari gonggongan anjing. Entah siapa orang itu, ingatan yang mendadak berputar di dalam kepalanya membuat dia tersenyum sesaat.

Ketika itu, dia adalah bocah laki-laki yang masih polos meski usianya sudah memasuki usia remaja pada umumnya. Ketika pulang sekolah sendirian tanpa ada yang menjemputnya, Wonwoo si bocah berumur duabelas, tengah ketakutan pasal mendengar gonggongan anjing yang terdengar dari dalam kedai es krim. Dia sedang berdiri menghentikan langkahnya sebelum sampai ke rumah. Dahulu, menurutnya tak ada hal yang paling menyeramkan selain gonggongan anjing. Ditambah lagi, jika dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan anjing yang akan menggonggong kepadanya. Ah, Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar takut saat itu.

Tak lama setelah si anjing kecil jenis Siberian Husky berbulu hitam-putih―yang masih dililit rantai―menampakkan diri di depan Wonwoo remaja, maka ia yang takut akan gonggongan itu pun terjatuh di tempatnya berdiri. Dia menahan tangis di balik hoodie cokelat yang ia pakai. Dengan tubuh bergemetaran, wajah dan hidung memerah, juga kedua mata yang ditutup begitu rapatnya, Wonwoo remaja tengah memeluk lututnya sambil menahan isak tangis. Tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya. Baik pemilik Mini Market, ataupun pemilik kedai es krim―yang sekarang sudah lama tak beroperasi sejak kelulusan SMP. Tidak ada, hingga akhirnya seorang bocah perempuan keluar dari kedai es krim dengan sebuah masker putih menutupi setengah bagian bawah wajahnya. Lengkap dengan _apron_ biru pastel, bocah perempuan itu lekas mengambil alih rantai milik sang anjing.

 _"_ _Cukup, Fiona. Jangan ganggu dia."_

Untuk pertama kali, suara milik bocah perempuan itu menggema dengan jelas di dalam telinga si bocah laki-laki.

Ketika itu, Wonwoo remaja merasa terselamatkan dari gonggongan anjing beserta segala bentuk ketakutan yang tumbuh bersamanya sejak kecil. Wonwoo yang sudah lama menahan tangis, ketika diselamatkan dari si anak anjing, lekas melepas isak tangisnya. Dia juga masih memeluk lutut ketika anjing itu sudah enyah dari hadapannya. Membiarkan si bocah perempuan menatap dan menunggunya hingga selesai menangis.

Dan Wonwoo, benar-benar merasa lega saat itu.

Pada masa-masa SMP setelah kelas tujuh diselamatkan dari anjing, yang ia ingat dari si bocah perempuan penyelamatnya, adalah gambar pada _apron_ atau celemek yang ia kenakan. Gambar yang menunjukkan kalau dia mungkin sangat menyukai tokoh itu. Gambar yang menunjukkan seorang peri mungil dengan rambut kuning keemasan khas dengan gaun sederhana yang terbuat dari daun hijau.

Beberapa kali ketika pulang sekolah sendirian, Wonwoo remaja yang sudah duduk di kelas delapan pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi atau sekadar berlalu di depan kedai es krim itu. Sempat mendengar gonggongan anjing pula. Namun, dia akan merasa aman ketika suara anjing itu masih terdengar dari dalam. Dan bila ada tanda-tanda kalau si pemilik kedai es krim atau barangkali membawa serta anjing Siberian Husky milik mereka keluar dari kedai, maka Wonwoo akan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelum akhirnya ketahuan atau bisa saja dia akan kembali berhadapan dengan si anjing. Huh, dia tidak mau disaksikan menangis lagi oleh anak perempuan pemilik kedai. Atau, reputasinya sebagai murid teladan yang serba bisa itu, akan hancur jika orang tahu.

Sejak akhir semester kelas delapan hingga tamat SMP, Wonwoo remaja sudah tidak pernah lewat di depan kedai es krim itu. Pun hingga sekarang, ketika dia sudah hampir tamat SMA.

Namun, dengan hanya sekali melihat sore ini, dia ingat semua kenangan masa kecilnya.

―

Setelah puas berkeliling di sekitar perumahan, motor kesayangannya kini sudah tiba di depan rumah Seungcheol. Wonwoo melangkahkan tungkai panjangnya dari halaman depan hingga ke depan pintu. Akibat sudah terbiasa, si lelaki selalu saja mengetuk pintu kendati dia sudah tahu; bahwa kedua orangtua Seungcheol pasti akan mempersilakan dia masuk ke dalam bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu sekalipun. Mereka sudah hapal, siapa Jeon Wonwoo, siapa Kim Mingyu, dan siapa Choi Hansol.

"Ah, bibi. Apa Seungcheol ada di dalam?"

"Tentu. Dia di dalam kamarnya, bersama Hansol yang datang lebih dulu." Nyonya Choi menutup pintu depan dari dalam. Sembari memegang nampan berisi empat gelas teh hangat. Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Wonwoo pelan, "kau tidak pernah berubah ya, selalu sopan dan _hm_ , tenang sekali. Bagaimana dengan ayah-ibumu? Apa kabar mereka? Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja," ucap Nyonya Choi melanjutkan.

Wonwoo hanya mampu mengangguk sambil menjawab, mencoba untuk tetap sopan, "ah ya. Mereka, baik-baik saja. Bibi dan paman apa kabar?"

"Kami, baik. Ya sudah, cepat sana masuk. Mereka sudah menunggu. Tinggal satu orang lagi, 'kan?"

"Ya, Kim Mingyu belum datang."

Nyonya Choi menjentikkan jari ketika Wonwoo menebak persis sama dengan pikirannya. Toh, memang tinggal Mingyu 'kan? Jadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Heol.

Mingyu datang lima menit setelah Wonwoo tiba di kamar Seungcheol. Keempatnya kini sedang dimabuk rasa bahagia. Akibat terlalu bahagia, kamar Seungcheol pun menjadi tak karuan, bak kapal pecah atau bisa juga kau katakan sebagai _Titanic_ yang sedang menabrak gunung es. Tentu saja kekacauan yang mereka buat adalah segenap kekacauan biasa anak SMA bila sedang berkumpul di rumah temannya. Lupakan tugas-tugas yang sejak awal sudah menjadi alasan telak mereka untuk mampir ke sini, ke rumah keluarga Choi Seungcheol. Buktinya, tugas-tugas malang itu kini bukan lagi menjadi daya tarik mereka untuk berkumpul. Tentu saja bukan. Bahkan murid teladan bermarga Jeon itu, pun mengikuti kenakalan yang pertama kali diciptakan oleh Mingyu; melempar bantal. Meski dirinyalah korban _bullying_ Mingyu yang pertama, menjadi sasaran empuk bantal yang dilempar itu bukanlah suatu yang asing. Baginya, dirinya yang dijuluki teladan itu, sama sekali tidak ada cerminan teladan lantaran pembullyan sering kali menghampirinya. Tentu saja, _bullying_ yang dimaksud terjadi ketika keempatnya sedang berkumpul.

Wonwoo memang teladan, jika dilihat dari segi kecerdasan, kerajinan dan ketelitian. Tapi jika dia sedang berempat, murid teladan yang seharusnya disegani banyak orang, justru tak berdaya jika ia kerap diganggu oleh Mingyu. Jangan harap Kim Mingyu akan berhenti mengganggunya jika sedang mengerjakan tugas. Maka tugasmu juga akan ikut dihentikan. Lantaran kau harus selalu siap sedia menyerang balik si penyerang pertama. Atau tidak, kau akan kalah. Dugaan Wonwoo selalu berakhir seperti itu kala sang teman tiada henti mengganggunya.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo mendengus protes ketika lagi-lagi pulpennya harus tergelincir dan menggoreskan coretan abstrak di atas buku tugasnya. Semua itu berkat lemparan bantal yang kesekian dari si lelaki bertaring. "Awas kau, Gyu. Dasar sialan."

"Tidak peduli. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau kerjakan tugas itu sekarang, huh? Di rumah 'kan bisa, bodoh!" balas si pem _bully_. Mingyu benar-benar mengabaikan tugas-tugas baru mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa lelaki yang paling tinggi di antara keempat sekawanan itu senang sekali mengganggu orang lain. Toh, pekerjaan sampingannya memang itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan jahil? "Kalau begitu, aku punya satu permintaan."

Seungcheol lekas duduk memeluk lutut. Dirinya merasa lelah ketika ia sudah berhasil menumpukkan beberapa bantal di atas tubuh Hansol. "Apa itu, Gyu?"

Yang ditanya berdecak, seraya melipat tangan di dada, dia mengernyitkan dahi. "Bagaimana kalau kita main ke luar? Berkumpul di taman? Aku ingin melihat keramaian di luar. Bosan kalau di dalam ruangan terus."

"Hm, begitu ya?" Hansol yang baru saja berhasil membebaskan diri dari tumpukan bantal yang menutupi dirinya, kemudian ikut mengutarakan ucapannya. "Aku 'sih ikut saja. Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Ke atap sekolah?"

Ketiga sahabat lekas melempar tatapan mereka ke arah si pencetus, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Apa kau bercanda? Heol, ayolah, Won! Cari tempat lain yang lebih seru!"

Seungcheol dan Hansol spontan tertawa keras setelah Mingyu melempar kalimat berupa protes. Wonwoo pribadi tidak mengerti kenapa ketiga sahabatnya bisa memaku tatap mereka ke arahnya. Seolah yang ia usulkan bukanlah ide yang bagus. "Jadi, mau ke mana huh?"

Setelah Wonwoo mendengus, ketiganya lekas melempar tatapan satu sama lain secara bergantian. Menunggu hingga ada yang memutuskan suatu tempat lain. Sesuai permintaan Mingyu, tempat lain yang lebih seru.

"Aku tahu," ucap Hansol setelah sekian detik berpikir. "Taman luas di depan perpustakaan kota! Di sana pasti ramai orang."

Kim Mingyu, si lelaki dengan banyak permintaan itu mengangguk-angguk. Dia mengernyitkan dahi sambil memeluk sandaran kursi―lantaran ia duduk dengan posisi yang bukan seharusnya.

"Baiklah aku setuju."

.

.

Tibalah mereka di taman berbentuk lingkaran di depan perpustakaan kota. Taman yang tadi diusulkan oleh Choi Hansol, ternyata benar-benar ramai akan orang. Banyak remaja yang juga mengunjungi taman itu dan tampak mengerumuni antrean di sekitaran.

Ketika sudah selesai memarkir motor dan mengunci stang, Wonwoo dan kawan-kawan spontan melepas helm masing-masing. Lalu segera menyampirkan pelindung kepala itu di salah satu kaca spion pada motor mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Kedua netranya mengobservasi ke alam sekitar yang tengah ramai akan orang lain. Ia tak yakin apa yang akan mereka berempat lakukan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. Karena memang dari awal, Mingyu-lah yang ingin main ke luar. Dengan alasan bosan terus-terusan berada di dalam kamar Seungcheol. _Geez, anak itu._

"Kita sudah sampai," sahut Seungcheol, melempar tatapan ke arah Mingyu. "Sekarang, apa?"

"Terserah." Tandas lelaki Kim itu, terlihat tak acuh dan santai. "Apa kau tidak lapar? Di dekat sini 'kan ada kedai ramyeon."

Sebelah alis milik Seungcheol terangkat, tepat seusai Mingyu mengatakan kalau di sekitar mereka ada kedai ramyeon. "Aku belum lapar. Kau saja yang ke sana."

Mingyu tak membalas kalimat Seungcheol secepat dia menyambar kalimat Wonwoo. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya berdiam sejenak sambil melihat keadaan di sekitar. Kedua mata disorot ke berbagai tempat yang mungkin saja akan menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali dia berdecak, gelisah karena semua tempat tampak sudah penuh dan sesak. Ibaratkan tiada lagi ruang tersisa untuk keberadaannya di sana. Mingyu tahu, rasa jenuh yang seperti ini dapat menyerang kapan saja. Kau tidak perlu repot mengambil contoh jauh-jauh. Rasa jenuh yang dimaksud sudah melandanya pada menit-menit terakhir ketika mereka masih di dalam kamar Seungcheol. Maka dari itu, ia yang sangat antusias untuk pergi ke taman, yang masih menyajikan udara segar. Meski kenyataan di depan mata tidak seindah apa yang diharapkan, tetapi Mingyu masih merasa lega sudah berkesempatan dapat mengunjungi taman yang ramai akan manusia. Membuatnya sibuk memandangi siapapun yang berjalan melaluinya. Membuatnya sibuk memperhatikan siapapun yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka di luar ruangan. Membuatnya sibuk melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar dan lupa akan semua tugas-tugasnya yang ditinggalkan di rumah Seungcheol.

Sebagai jawaban, Mingyu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Lalu ia beranjak dan bersiap untuk melangkah. Mungkin ia ingin pergi sejenak? Mengunjungi suatu tempat yang ia pilih secara acak namun tetap memuaskan hatinya? Ya, mungkin saja begitu. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu sebentar. Tempat berkumpul kita di sini, oke?"

Tepat sebelum sang teman beranjak lebih dulu meninggalkan ketiga teman lainnya, Wonwoo menepuk pundak lelaki itu. "Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai dan kembali ke sini, hubungi kami."

" _Yeah_. Itu mudah saja."

Pergilah satu orang dari tempat parkir motor, meninggalkan mereka bertiga―yang belum memutuskan akan pergi ke mana.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau mau ke mana?" Wonwoo menoleh, menepuk pundak sang teman yang kini masih bergeming. Meski pada akhirnya si lelaki hanya mendapat jawaban berupa, "entahlah, Won."

"Kalau kau, Hansol?"

"Dari tadi aku melihat toko alat musik di seberang sana, sih," jawabnya. Salah satu jari telunjuk mengarah tepat pada toko alat musik yang ia maksud. "Kau lihat 'kan? Tokonya bersebelahan dengan galeri itu."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah tempat yang dimaksud, dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan. Benaknya seakan digelitiki oleh rasa penasaran yang rasanya tidak mau berhenti. Sejak kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Hansol, rasanya sesuatu sedang menggema di dalam rongga otaknya. Masih kelabu apa yang kini sedang bergema itu. Belum jelas dan belum terungkap.

 _"_ _Kau lihat 'kan? Tokonya bersebelahan dengan galeri itu."_

 _Galeri…_

Sederet kalimat yang pernah ia dengar dan berhubungan dengan kata _galeri_ itu terus menggema di dalam kepalanya. Wonwoo seakan merasa tidak diizinkan untuk memikirkan atau bahkan mengingat hal selain kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sempat melintas secara langsung ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

 _"―_ _kalau besok sore kau ada waktu, mau ikut aku ke galeri tidak? Kita bisa melihat banyak lukisan karya anak muda di sana."_

Wonwoo seketika ingat akan tawaran tersebut. Si lelaki yang sempat menolak tawaran bagus untuk pergi ke galeri bersama Song Jia itu tampaknya sudah berubah pikiran. Lantaran acara kelompoknya sudah berubah menjadi acara individual. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika dia menyusul sekarang? Toh, ini masih sore hari. Dan dia―mungkin―masih berkesempatan untuk bertemu Song Jia di sana.

Akibat rasa antusias yang kian membesar, Jeon Wonwoo lekas menepuk pundak Hansol dan Seungcheol. Bermaksud untuk memberitahu keduanya kalau dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Bahkan ia lekas bergegas dengan mempercepat langkah seraya berjalan mundur dan berteriak kepada sang teman.

"Kau benar Hansol-ah. Galeri!" Ia berseru, meninggalkan kedua teman dengan wajah heran mereka di tempat. Keduanya saling berbalas tatapan sambil bertanya satu sama lain; "kenapa dengannya?"

Wonwoo yang sudah sampai itu, kini sedang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dibantu oleh kedua mata yang menyorot ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Agaknya mencari gadis yang sempat mengajaknya ke tempat ini. _Sial, di mana dia_.

Penglihatan pun mendadak dengan sialnya berani membuat si lelaki menjadi kebingungan akan ramainya orang di dalam. Tampak ia sedang linglung dengan pemandangan yang begitu sesak oleh banyaknya manusia yang mengantre sejak dari luar hingga ke dalam. Wonwoo merasa bingung dan agak frustrasi. Semuanya berakibat dengan rasa tak sabaran yang akhirnya ia rasakan sejak beberapa detik dia tiba. Tak sedetikpun matanya berhenti disorotkan ke seluruh ruangan. Kedua kaki yang masih melanjutkan penjelajahan singkat kini tak lagi terasa lelah. Wonwoo merasa sangat antusias hingga hampir tak ingin menyerah mencari sosok yang tengah dicari.

Namun akhirnya ia berhenti. _Dasar payah_ , decaknya kesal. Sejenak memaksa pasokan oksigen agar terhirup mengisi kekosongan rongga dadanya. Sedikit menunduk agar tangannya mencapai kedua lutut sambil terus memasok oksigen yang akan diembus menjadi karbondioksida. Wonwoo mengindikasikan, kalau dirinyalah yang sudah bodoh untuk menyisihkan waktunya bersantai sore dengan menyusul ke galeri. Padahal, sejak awal ia ditawarkan, ia sudah menolaknya. Bahkan ia tampak enggan hari itu. Lantas, untuk apa ia menyusul? Membuang waktu saja.

Ia mendengus dan berdecak lagi. Ketika semua pikiran dan tujuannya sudah terarah kemari, ke tempat yang ramai akan remaja ini, Wonwoo malah sempat-sempatnya merutuki diri sendiri. Sebab hasil pencariannya adalah _nol_. Tidak membuahkam hasil apapun. Memang benar, yang ialakukan semata-mata hanya ingin menyusul gadis itu karena kebetulan ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Namun sialnya, harapan bertemu itu kini sudah pudar. Seolah tidak membekas satu titik pun di depan mata. Entah kenapa rasanya mengesalkan. Benar-benar membuat Wonwoo repot dan merasakan kalau usahanya sudah sia-sia.

"Payah." Satu kata sederhana dan cukup menjengkelkan, baru saja keluar dari bibirnya. Meski yang menyebutkan itu tidak merasa kalau sebuah kata itu baru saja iaucapkan. Bahkan tanpa dipikirkan dahulu.

Merasa pasokan oksigen sudah benar-benar memenuhi paru-parunya, lelaki itu kemudian beranjak. Ia berdiri perlahan namun sempat menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

Lamban akhirnya ia menyadari sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, beserta wajah yang sama bodohnya dengan dia.

"Song Jia?"

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

 _Kau berhasil!_

Si lelaki tersenyum sumringah, entah kenapa dia bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Namun, rasa lega yang bercampur sesak berhasil menyulubungi seluruh rongga dadanya, tepat ketika dia berhasil menemukan Song Jia. Yang berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sejak hari itu, di mana Wonwoo berhasil menyusul Song Jia di galeri, hari-harinya mulai berubah. Perubahan yang dirasa pun sangat besar. Bisa dikatakan, kehidupannya menjadi lebih berwarna.

Warna-warni kehidupan Wonwoo dimulai ketika gadis itu mulai berani untuk bertanya tentang soal-soal tugas yang diberikan oleh Guru Nam. Tentang betapa sulitnya dia mencintai pelajaran matematika di sepanjang hidupnya. Jia juga berani untuk memulai obrolan dengan Wonwoo ketika mereka sedang berdua di kelas―tepat saat jam makan siang, di mana Wonwoo selalu membawa bekal.

Terkadang, Jia juga sering bertukar bekal dengan si lelaki. Ia tak segan untuk berbagi apa yang ia bawa, termasuk mencicipi sendiri bekal milik Wonwoo. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab untuk waktu yang terbilang singkat. Meski di awal pertemanan, Wonwoo tetaplah menjadi lelaki dingin dan begitu seterusnya. Memang ' _sih_ , Jia merasa kalau Wonwoo itu adalah lelaki yang diciptakan dari bongkahan es batu. Yang jika kau sentuh, maka tanganmu akan terasa membeku. Sampai-sampai, ia menghadiahkan Wonwoo sebuah julukan baru. 'Manusia Es', seperti itu lah Jia menyebutnya, akibat terlalu dingin.

Hingga pernah suatu hari, Wonwoo mengajak gadis itu untuk bertemu di perpustakaan kota. Mereka melakukan banyak hal di sana. Salah satunya adalah berbagi bacaan.

Wonwoo tak pernah tahu lebih dalam tentang kehidupan seorang Song Jia. Meski sebenarnya, ia selalu mencoba untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk ditanyakan kepada si gadis. Namun, semua kalimat yang telah tersusun di benaknya, seakan-akan dihancurkan oleh bongkahan es yang terjatuh akibat guncangan. Karena dia memang sedingin itu.

"Kau tahu _Percy Jackson_?" Saat itu, Jia bertanya kepada si lelaki. Mempertanyakan tentang buku yang sedang dipegang Wonwoo setelah satu jam mereka tiba di gedung perpustakaan. "Aku belum baca. Apa itu seru?"

"Sst, apa kau tidak bisa tenang?"

"Aih, aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu."

Si lelaki dengan santainya menyorotkan mata kepada si gadis. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan; _"jangan ganggu aku."_ Dan sempat membuat Jia merasa kesal akibat tatapan seperti itu.

"Ck, tatapan macam apa itu? Menyebalkan."

Atau, pernah ketika seluruh siswa kelas 12-A diharuskan belajar ke perpustakaan sekolah, Wonwoo dan Jia selalu duduk berdekatan. Mereka memilih tempat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela, dan juga penuh dengan usangnya debu yang tebal. Karena menurut mereka, tempat itu cocok sekali jika kau ingin memiliki ketenangan bak dunia milik sendiri. Dan ternyata, Wonwoo lah yang memberitahu Jia soal pemikiran demikian.

"Jika kau berkesempatan untuk tinggal di hutan, kau mau melakukan apa di sana?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Song Jia. Lagi-lagi, ia hanya mendapat jawaban berupa tatapan tajam dari sudut mata Wonwoo. Dan berakhir dengan sebuah jawaban singkat-padat-jelas dari si lelaki. "Aku ingin membuat rumah pohon di sana. Dan isi dari rumah itu adalah ranjang sederhana untuk―"

"Tunggu! Kau mau berbuat _sesuatu_ yang tidak-tidak di sana?!"

"―bodoh. Aku bukan tipe lelaki semacam itu. Otakmu saja yang sudah diracuni bacaan berbau dewasa."

"Tapi, bukankah itu perlu?"

"Siapa bilang? Kalau pun perlu, kenapa tidak kau simpan saja di benakmu? Kenapa harus dibahas? Ck."

"Eh, Kim Mingyu bilang, pembahasan semacam itu perlu kita dalami lho!"

Dan pembicaraan semacam itu berakhir dengan dehaman keras dari Wonwoo. Itu tandanya, si lelaki sudah tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan yang sama. Ia justru menggumam soal Jia di akhir obrolan, _dasar_ _byuntae (mesum)_.

Ada pula momen di mana mereka mendapat jadwal piket yang sama, Jia lupa akan jendela kelas yang belum dibersihkan. Dia malah pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di kelas. Sehingga Wonwoo lah yang berinisiatif untuk melakukan tugas sepele itu.

Si lelaki memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kelas menuju gudang kecil di ujung lorong. Tentu saja untuk mencari alat kebersihan, sekaligus membuang isi tempat sampah yang sudah penuh dari kelasnya. Dan ketika sampai, yang ia lihat di gudang bukan hanya alat kebersihan. Di sana duduklah seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Bahkan sudah akrab dengannya.

"Jia-ya, sedang apa kau?"

"Eh? Kau tidak bisa lihat?" Jia mendengus ketika mendapati Wonwoo memergoki dirinya―yang sedang membaca komik di dalam gudang alat kebersihan. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri sambil sedikit menengadah. Kedua bola mata disipitkan dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Heran, kenapa lelaki dingin itu bisa menemukannya. "Aku sedang membaca komik, _Tuan_ _Jeon_ yang rajin."

"Hm," sahut Wonwoo singkat. Matanya dengan sigap menyorot ke arah alat yang dicari. Sesegera mungkin ia meraih alat itu dan berbalik. Ia bermaksud untuk bergegas dan pergi dari sana. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Jia, Jeon Wonwoo memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan kembali ke kelas. "Kalau kau tidak keluar dari sini dalam sepuluh detik, akan kupastikan kau tidak makan malam di rumah."

Dan, Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan ancaman dari Wonwoo yang hampir berhasil menjadi nyata. Song Jia benar-benar ditinggalkan di dalam gudang kecil penuh debu itu, sendirian. Bahkan si lelaki tampak tak peduli jika Jia masih ada di dalam sana. Ia tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas, lalu membersihkan kaca yang kotor dan pulang dengan tenang. Tapi, belum sampai langkahnya mengantar ia sampai ke depan kelas, Wonwoo malah berbalik arah dan mendengus ketika telinganya terasa panas akibat seruan dari dalam gudang. _Plus_ , suara pintu gudang yang tampaknya diketuk dengan keras berkali-kali dari dalam. "Anak itu," protesnya.

Dan hari ini, sudah genap satu purnama kedekatan antara Jia dan Wonwoo terjalin. Kehidupan Wonwoo yang semakin berwarna membuatnya lupa akan keluh kesahnya di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia juga terkadang mengajak Jia bermain bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Juga berkenalan dengan kesembilan teman di dua kelas yang lain.

Hari ini, Wonwoo sudah berjanji ingin mengajak Jia bermain ke rumah Hansol, tentu dengan Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Mungkin mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika sedang berlima. Atau, memikirkan hal yang belum pernah dilakukan. Dan kali ini, Wonwoo lah yang mencetuskan ide untuk berkumpul sepulang sekolah.

Dia yang kini sedang bersandar di dinding kelas tepat di belakang kursi miliknya, sedang menunggu jawaban dari Kim Mingyu dan Choi Seungcheol. Tentu saja jawaban atas idenya. Tidak perlu repot lagi untuk bertanya soal pendapat Hansol. Karena Hansol adalah orang yang _easy going_ , dan selalu mengikuti arus asalkan itu berakhir seru.

"Pulang sekolah ya?" Seungcheol menyahuti. Sebelah alisnya terjungkit ke atas. Dari kursinya ia beranjak dan duduk di kursi milik Wonwoo. "Kalau satu jam setelahnya, apa boleh?"

Wonwoo menunduk, sepasang alisnya menyatu. "Satu jam? Aku bisa saja begitu. Tapi kalau Mingyu, 'sih tidak tahu."

"Kalau urusan berkumpul, aku adalah rajanya, _man._ Kita mau ke rumah Hansol, 'kan?"

"Hm, benar," sahut Wonwoo menanggapi kalimat milik Mingyu. "Gadis ini juga ikut. Boleh 'kan?"

 _Karena aku sudah berjanji padanya._

Wonwoo menunjuk kepada Song Jia yang kini tengah menidurkan kepala di atas meja. Mengabaikan semua perbincangan yang sedang berlangsung di sekitarnya.

Setelah saling berbalas tatapan, Mingyu dan Seungcheol bersama-sama mengedikkan bahu mereka, dan berakhir mengatakan; "terserah kau saja."

.

.

Sore hari, pukul 17.00

Di sebuah penyebrangan jalan, Song Jia tampak sedang menggiring sepedanya sambil menunggu lampu penyebrang menyala. Dia tampak berpakaian sederhana dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Mengingat kalau sore hari ini ia akan bermain bersama keempat teman sekelasnya, maka ia bersiap-siap lebih awal. Tentu saja ia bermaksud untuk tidak terlambat. Karena jika ia terlambat, ia pasti merepotkan.

Di tengah-tengah waktunya menunggu lampu penyebrangan, dering ponselnya mendadak terdengar. Membangunkan ia dari lamunan sesaatnya. Tangannya dengan cepat merogoh ke dalam saku, melihat nama siapa sedang tertera di layar. "Jeon Wonwoo?"

Ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari seberang telepon. "Ada apa? Hah? Oke, baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

―

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa jadinya ke sini?"

Sesampainya Jia di tempat yang diinstruksikan Wonwoo melalui telepon, gadis itu lekas mengutarakan protesnya kepada si lelaki. Bagaimana tidak, rencana yang sudah tersusun apik dari awal―yang mana tadinya akan main ke rumah Hansol―malah harus digantikan ke tempat yang melenceng dari rencana. Jia terlihat kesal saat ini, kekesalannya dapat dilihat pada wajah yang memerah dan kerutan pada keningnya. "Kenapa kau jadi tidak konsisten sekarang?"

Wonwoo hanya bergeming. Tidak satu detikpun dua obsidian pekat miliknya teralihkan dari wajah si gadis. Tak satu detikpun bibirnya terbuka bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang Wonwoo rasakan saat ini; berdiri di depan Song Jia malah membuatnya terlihat kikuk jika mereka sedang berlima. Tak menutup kemungkinan, kalau dia sedang merasa ada yang aneh dan salah dengan dirinya. Sering kali merasa salah tigkah kalau Mingyu menggodanya pasal kedekatan dia dan Jia. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, untuk menjawab saja rasanya enggan.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"…"

"Hei, ayolah jawab aku."

"…"

Jia mulai merasa gerah. Baru saja dia tiba, tapi atmosfer yang hadir di tengah-tengah mereka malah berubah menjadi semakin panas. Kekesalan yang iarasakan bertumbuh semakin besar. Semua itu terjadi, akibat Wonwoo. Salahkan dia jika ketidak-konsistenan dirinya dalam membuat rencana. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu di sekolah, ia mengutarakan usulnya untuk berkumpul di rumah Hansol. Namun, kenyataan yang ialaksanakan justru berakhir di sebuah gang sempit antara gedung perpustakaan kota dan galeri.

"Untuk apa kita jauh-jauh ke sini? Apakah rumah Hansol berada di dekat sini?"

Si lelaki masih bergeming dan tampak memberi mimik wajah khas andalannya, yaitu sebuah tatapan datar yang tak mengandung arti apapun di dalamnya. Bahasa tubuhnya masih sama diamnya. Kedua tangan tetap berlindung dalam hangatnya kantung jeans, bersama dengan tubuh kurus yang terbalut hoodie abu-abu. Dan kali ini, Wonwoo memakai kacamata bulatnya, memandang tajam wajah kesal Song Jia dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau begitu," ucap Jia. Ia bersiap untuk segera pergi dari sana sembari menggiring sepedanya. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja, dari―"

"Aniyeo Jia-ya. Tahan dulu." Pada akhirnya, si lelaki mencegat maksud Jia untuk pergi dari gang itu. Sebelah tangannya meraih salah satu stang sepeda milik Jia, bersamaan dengan sebelah kakinya yang menahan roda belakang dari sepeda itu. Ia menatap kedua mata Jia, mulut sedikit terbuka maksud untuk kembali berbicara. Dengan kaku ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai mengeluarkan satu kalimat singkat, "tunggulah sebentar."

"―tunggu? Untuk apa? Bukankah rencana kita sudah salah dari awal?"

"Aku tahu itu. Mianhae. Tapi, ada suatu hal," urainya, menjelaskan sederet kata yang sudah ia susun selama bergeming.

"Ada apa, Won? Katakanlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Wonwoo berdeham seraya melepas tangannya dari stang sepeda itu, menaruh seluruh perhatiannya kepada wajah si gadis. Pandangan yang terkesan dalam dan tajam itu membuat Jia terpaku sejenak pada mata lawan bicaranya. Namun siapa yang tahu, kalau sekarang ini, Song Jia tengah merasakan hal aneh sedang menembus dirinya. Seingatnya, berteman selama sebulan lebih dengan Wonwoo dia tidak pernah ditatap sedalam itu, dan kini adalah kali pertama ia mendapat tatapan itu. Sungguh sebuah hal yang tidak biasa. "Wonwoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Si lelaki mendadak terdiam. Layaknya tidak ada satu hal pun yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Layaknya semua yang sudah ia susun secara apik di dalam kepala telah buyar begitu saja. Tanpa ada satu pun yang tersisa.

"Ayolah Jeon Wonwoo, sekarang kau hanya melamun. Melamunkan apa huh?"

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Semua pandangan ia kerahkan tepat pada wajah Song Jia. Bahkan tak terlewat satu gerakan pun. Matanya selalu mengekor ke mana pun Jia memperhatikannya. "Uhm, Jia-ya," panggilnya. Tampak sudah siap akan berbicara apa.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku―" kalimatnya menggantung. Yang kemudian disusul oleh kepala yang menengadah, membuat Jia semakin penasaran akan kelanjutannya. "―aku ingin tahu keseharianmu."

 _Apa aku mengatakan yang salah?_

Song Jia kemudian tersentak. Dua obsidian miliknya membulat sempurna. Wajah yang tadi tampak kesal kini menunjukkan semburat merah yang menyebar di sekitar dua pipinya. Bukan tidak ingin memberi tahu pasal keseharian yang ia alami di setiap harinya. Jia hanya bingung harus memulai dari mana. Bahkan kalimat pertanyaan Wonwoo masih berputar-putar dan memaksa untuk diingat di dalam otaknya. Apapun itu, Jia hanya tidak bisa berkata-kata saat ini. Dua pasang obsidian milik mereka hanya terpaku satu sama lain. Kedipannya bahkan terlaksana secara bersamaan.

"Jia-ya, apa aku salah?"

"Apa hanya karena itu, kau beralasan menyuruhku untuk datang kemari?". Wonwoo berdeham. "Ekhm, tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu itu."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Kali ini Song Jia lah yang berdeham. Menunggu ada sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan bahan cerita dengan awal yang tepat dan kelanjutan yang tidak melenceng. Karena Jia tidak mau berbohong apalagi sampai mengarang cerita tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya. Kendati dirasa sulit, Jia lebih memilih untuk bercerita masa SMA-nya saja. Ketimbang dari masa Sekolah Dasar.

"Baiklah," kata Jia, memulai. Satu tarikan napas kemudian disusul dengan suara hembusan keras, dan ia sudah siap.

Ia memulai dari pertama kali ia resmi menjadi murid SMA. Masuk ke sekolah favorit itu adalah impiannya sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP. Menjadi bagian dari sekolah dengan kehebatan tim basket laki-laki yang sudah terkenal, adalah angannya sejak ia memasuki kelas delapan. Saat itu, ia berpikir kalau hidupnya akan sedikit mengalami perubahan. Ia ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga jika ia berhasil. Dan ternyata, ia sudah mewujudkan impian itu. Meski nilainya untuk memasuki SMA itu terbilang pas-pasan, namun ia masih memenuhi kriteria persyaratan.

Usai menjalani perjuangannya menjadi murid kelas sepuluh dan naik ke kelas sebelas, Jia sempat berada di titik jenuh. Masa itu, ia hampir tidak memiliki teman. Hampir seluruh murid di kelasnya, tidak menganggapnya berada di kelas yang sama. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Sehingga, menangis di dalam kamar kecil khusus perempuan adalah kegiatannya―jika sedang mendapat diskriminasi berat dari sesama siswi.

"Ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat aku hendak mendaftar SMA, dan ibuku hanya seorang pedagang kecil yang masih mampu menyekolahkanku hingga detik ini."

"Jia-ya, mianhae." Wonwoo menengadah ketika menemukan ada raut penyesalan di wajah si gadis. Bahkan semburat merah itu tampak semakin menjadi. Mereka menjalar di seluruh pipi Song Jia hingga memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Salahku, kenapa aku malah menceritakan masa laluku."

"Tidak, tidak!" Nada bicara si lelaki Jeon kini mulai meninggi. Ia tampak terbakar perasaan aneh yang membuatnya semakin bersabar untuk menunggu kelanjutan kisah gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan waktu yang terus berlalu. Upayanya membatalkan sesuatu agaknya tidak sia-sia. Ya, jujur saja, Wonwoo sudah rela membuat alasan yang benar-benar sulit untuk dibantah oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," ucap si lelaki, masih tampak dingin dan kaku. Namun, rasa kaku dan dinginnya tidak untuk sorot matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan kenyataan yang sudah menimpa gadis yang kini sudah hadir dalam kesehariannya.

"Tapi, bukankah yang kauminta hanya keseharianku? Lalu kenapa―"

"Tidak masalah." Wonwoo mengacak puncak kepala Jia. Sejenak tersadar, lalu kembali menjadi Wonwoo si Manusia Es.

 _Ya, Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa kau malah menyentuh kepalanya, huh?_

"Lalu kaupikir, masa-masa itu tidak termasuk? Tentu saja itu masih bagian dari keseharianmu. Kaubilang, hampir setiap hari kau bersembunyi di toilet siswi hanya karena diskriminasi 'kan?"

"Lalu, dengan alasan apa kau tidak juga mengajakku untuk bermain ke rumah Hansol?"

"Itu? Uhm, bagaimana―" ia mulai tergagap. Sesungguhnya, alasan untuk Song Jia sudah tersusun dan melekat di kepalanya. Namun, entah karena apa, ia mendadak menjadi pengidap amnesia.

"Bagaimana, apanya?"

"―aku membatalkannya. Dan mereka setuju. Lagi pula, Seungcheol punya kesibukan sepulang sekolah, dan satu jam itu belum cukup untuknya."

Song Jia tidak menunjukkan kalau ia percaya begitu saja. Sebelah telunjuknya diarahkan kepada Jeon Wonwoo. Kedua matanya disipitkan. Lengkap dengan sebuah decakan keras dari mulutnya. "Ck, ternyata kau adalah rivalku."

"Rival apa?" tanya Wonwoo cepat, seraya menyingkirkan telunjuk milik si gadis dari hadapannya.

"Rival dalam membuat alasan. Kau baru saja berbohong kepada mereka, 'kan? Jujur."

Wonwoo bergeming sesaat. Menunggu akan ada tuntutan apa lagi yang dikerahkan Song Jia untuknya. Lantaran tebakan gadis itu tepat pada sasaran, maka si lelaki pun dengan pasrah mengangguk. "Sebenarnya―baiklah. Kau memang benar."

"Sudah kuduga."

* * *

Dan akhir dari sore yang menyebalkan itu, Jia dan Wonwoo pun memutuskan sesuatu. Usai berbincang di gang antar dua gedung, keduanya lalu bersepeda―kendati yang menaiki sepeda hanya Song Jia dengan Wonwoo yang berjalan di sisinya―di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat di mana motor Wonwoo terparkir.

Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk dibahas. Tidak sekali pun. Di sepanjang perjalanan singkat itu, mungkin keduanya akan terlihat seperti; Jia sedang mewawancarai Jeon Wonwoo, dengan si lelaki sebagai narasumber. Kenapa begitu? Karena yang selalu punya topik pembicaraan beserta pertanyaan adalah si gadis. Meski terkadang Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan malas, kaku, dan bahkan hanya berupa dehaman singkat, namun, Jia tidak pernah marah akan balasan itu. Dia justru kerap mengganggu si lelaki jika pertanyaan yang iaajukan hanya dibalas dengan jawaban singkat. Atau, dia akan memekik seperti ini; "ya, Jeon Wonwoo!". Dan tidak jarang, ia memukul pundak Jeon Wonwoo sekuat yang ia bisa. Selama itu tidak mematikan.

* * *

Ya, kalau kau beranggapan bahwa kehidupan Wonwoo mulai terasa tidak membosankan, kau benar. Bahkan yang mengalami saja―Jeon Wonwoo―merasakan akan adanya perubahan dalam hidupnya. Salahkan Song Jia, si gadis aneh tidak bisa diam dan selalu punya cara untuk membuat Wonwoo setidaknya, tertawa. Kendati hanya sesekali. Tetapi, Wonwoo sendiri tidak bisa menangkis kenyataan itu. Dia cukup bersyukur akan perubahan di dalam hidupnya. Yang tadinya hanya hitam putih, lalu hampir memudar menjadi abu-abu, kini mulai berwarna.

Semua itu berkat kehadiran si gadis. Dan sudah seharusnya ia bersyukur. _Ternyata Tuhan memiliki rencana yang baik_ ; adalah salah satu kalimat yang sempat hinggap di dalam benaknya.

 _"_ _These days, my daily life changed slightly. It's so iridescent."_ ― _Jeon Wonwoo._

.

.

To Be Continued

Welcome back! Sorry for the absurd words of this third fanfic. Maafkan aku wahai para pembaca T-T. Aku tahu penggunaan bahasa di chapter ketiga ini justru lebih berantakan―banget malah―dari pada dua chapter sebelumnya /jiah pede banget. Karena saat mengetik ini, aku sedang berada di titik jenuh yang benar-benar membuat aku hampir putus asa untuk melewatinya. Mungkin kalian pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Aduh kenapa jadi curhat sih thor? Skip.

Oke, jadi apa menurut kalian setelah membaca chapter ketiga ini? Karena jujur aja, aku agak aneh saat baca ulang. Pengennya sih diketik ulang. Tapi aku sedang jenuh berat, jadi aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar penyampaiannya tetap mudah untuk dimengerti. Semoga kalian bisa memaafkan aku dan karyaku yang tidak seberapa ini ya T-T, see you on the next chapter!

Dear beloved readers, mind to RnR before leaving this site?

Thanks!^-^


End file.
